Chaos Never Left
by Ailuk
Summary: Chaos never left. The Nogitsune was defeated but he didn't lose. Even though Isaac caught the fly the body survived. While Stiles is recovering from his possession the Nogitsune is forced to help Scott and his pack. AU after 3b.
1. Chaos 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first multi-chapter story. To be honest I'm kinda nervous and excited to share it with you. Though more excited than nervous. I'm a huge fan of the Nogitsune and I was kinda sad that he was gone so quickly. So here is my take on keeping him around for longer.

The Story is finished so all I have to do is upload it. Yeah! It's also betaed. Yeah! A huge thank you to the lovely Annebee. For her patience and encouragement and overall awesomeness. If there are still any mistakes... I blame it on the cat. It's definitely the cat's fault. I'd also like to apologise for any missing apostrophes... they are really not my thing. ^^;

Also, nothing that even sightly resembles a Teen Wolf character or setting or whatever is mine. I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.

Anyway... here we go... I hope you'll like it as much as I loved writing it! :)

* * *

*1*

He came to in a world of pain. Pain stronger than he ever felt before. There was the bite on his upper arm, the stab wound from the Kitsune's sword that went through his chest and an overall pain that coursed through this vessel, this body, as it fought off the bite of an Alpha.

He couldn't open his eyes or move anything else as he lay on the ground, the side of his face pressed against the cold floor of the school's hallway. He remembered what happened. The game he'd played and lost. Their attempt to change the host, the stabbing. Still he was alive. And he didn't know why.

Soft, cool fingers brushed along his neck and came to rest on top of the carotid artery to feel for a pulse. There was a gasp and then a quiet whisper of, "He's alive."

He recognized the voice as the Kitsune's as she repeated louder, "Guys, he's alive too."

He could hear the startled gasps of the others and then footsteps before he was grabbed and turned on his back. He tried to press his jaw together as the not so gentle touch aggravated the pain in his arm and chest even more.

"How is that possible?" Fingers, rougher and not so gentle, were pressed against his neck again to feel the pulse and he was pretty sure that it was Scott. "We changed the host. Why didn't it work?"

"Because it's supernatural and not science."

It was the Banshee who remembered the words of the only one who really had a clue what was going on in their world. He wanted to laugh but still his body wouldn't react.

And suddenly there was fear; it had to be fear, soul crushing, breathtaking fear. He had felt it before when he'd possessed the boy. It took him under, a feeling like he was drowning. Dying.

He took a desperate gulp of air and his eyes snapped open. Scott and the Kitsune, Kira a part of Stiles' memory supplied, were looking down on him even though they were kneeling. Both looked startled and surprisingly concerned too.

The next moment strong hands grabbed him and hauled him up. He saw Isaac's wolf face then he was thrown into the wall of lockers.

Pain erupted in white flashes behind his eyes and Scott's roar of Isaac's name sounded ways duller than it should have. He slid to the ground where he came to rest in a heap.

"He tried to kill you!" Isaac defended himself. He was standing in front of him, all wolfed out, bright yellow eyes glowing in anger even as he cowered a bit under Scott's red eyed glare. "He tried to kill all of us!"

Blackness creeped in from the corners of his vision as he tried to focus on the ones in front of him; his eyes closed on their own accord.

Someone patted his face and when he opened his eyes again, painfully slow, Scott was crouching in front of him ways closer than before.

"Why are you still alive?"

A grin fought its way on his lips at this question. Only the truest of True Alphas would ask his enemy why he was still alive instead of killing him right away.

"I don't know," he answered nevertheless because there was no point in lying. He didn't know and he didn't want to guess even though there were a couple of possibilities. Mostly connected to the boy lying a couple of meters away from him.

Scott looked back to Lydia who only shrugged distracted. She was kneeling next to Stiles whose head was pillowed on a folded jacket. She was holding his hand and petting his hair so gentle that it was more lovingly than comforting.

"We have to take him to the hospital," she said worried as she trailed her fingers along Stiles' face, "or at least to Deaton." She bit down on her lip and stifled a sob as she pressed the back of her hand against his face. "He feels so cold."

Footsteps drew their attention away from Stiles and moments later Derek, the Twins and Chris Argent appeared. Derek and Ethan held Aiden between them, supporting most of his weight as blood ran down from a wound on his chest.

The moment they realized there were two Stiles' Ethan let go of his brother and stepped closer. Derek sacked down a bit as he scrabbled to adjust his hold on Aiden while he sent a glare after Ethan.

"Why is he still alive?" he growled as he looked from one to the other clearly undecided which one was the enemy.

"We don't know," Scott said helpless. "We caught the fly as it wanted to escape but this… he… it is still alive."

He scoffed at Scott's inability to find the right pronoun for him and pushed himself up in a sitting position. It hurt ways too much but he didn't want to appear as weak as he felt in front of all the people who wanted to see him dead.

"Jirou," he said, drawing everyone's attention to him. It was a bold move but he guessed that his continuing existence depended on the Alphas good will and giving Scott some power over him was maybe a good start. Even if the innocent Alpha didn't realize it.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"My name. It's Jirou," he clarified as he was done rolling his eyes.

"You have a name?" Kira asked. The next second her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized in surprise what she had just said and to whom.

"Of course, I have a name, Fokkusukabu. Everything has a name."

"I thought it's Nogitsune," Isaac mused. His face had morphed back into his human one but his claws were still out.

"Or Void," Kira added, getting brave again.

Jirou rolled his eyes again, this time because of their foolishness.

"I'm Nogitsune. Like you're a Werewolf or Kitsune or Banshee.

The name is part of yourself, of who you are. It's far more important than race."

He caught the calculating look Lydia sent him as he looked from one supernatural creature to the other and he knew that she knew what he was implying, by giving them his name he was giving them a form of control over him. Something they didn't have before.

"Well, that's all nice to know," Derek growled, "but shouldn't we be more concerned because he is still moving his mouth while Stiles isn't?"

"I vote for killing him," Aiden said immediately. His voice was quiet and a bit drawn from the pain but no less forceful. He looked straight to Lydia and Stiles; trying to be neutral but Jirou could feel the jealousy that was coming from him in waves.

Next to him Ethan agreed with a nod and Isaac followed suit.

"No!" Scott vetoed them all. "We don't kill him."

"Why not?" Ethan cried. "He killed people. A lot of people."

"So did you and you're still alive too," Lydia glared at him as he looked at her in surprise that she was defending their enemy. She held his look for a moment before she turned to Scott and continued, "He maybe knows what's wrong with Stiles," she sounded hopeful and Jirou could see the hope in her eyes as she turned to him, "and can help."

He only scoffed and turned away from her wide eyed look, partly because he couldn't bear to see this hope and fear in her eyes. Another part was out of habit too as he never did what people wanted. Most of all he was as clueless as everyone else as to what was going on right now and he hadn't been helpful since Shogun Chokei, back in the fourteenth century, who he gladly helped to find the afterlife after he had interrupted a game of Go between Jirou and his favourite Nekomata.

With an indecipherable sound that was a cross between a growl and an exaggerated sigh Derek stepped towards Stiles fallen form.

"Let's get him to Deaton," he said as he bent down and grabbed hold of Stiles arm. Scott got on his other side and together they lifted him up from the ground.

Lydia didn't let go of Stiles hand even though Derek was almost pressed into her side.

"Isaac, you take… him," Derek commanded and Scott was quick to add, "No killing."

Isaac only shrugged before he grabbed Jirou's arm, thankfully not the one where Scott had bitten him, and hauled him up on his feet. It nevertheless hurt like hell as it pulled on the wound in his chest and he almost fell to the ground again as his vision grayed out for a moment.

Clawed fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, slightly digging into his flesh but not enough to break the skin, as Isaac pulled him along.

They followed Derek and Scott outside while Chris and Ethan dragged Aiden out.

To Jirou's amusement Kira kept closer to him and Isaac than to Scott as they shuffled along. He wasn't as fast as Isaac and stumbled more than once causing the Werewolf to grab his arm a bit tighter to keep him upright.

"So, Fokkusukabu, you just learned about your heritage?" he asked her as casually as possible trying to gloss over how weak he felt and immediately Isaacs claws dug deeper into his flesh.

"Don't call me that!" Kira only said as she refused to look at him.

"Why not?" he chuckled. "It's only fitting, isn't it?"

"I don't speak Japanese," Kira turned to him with a glare and Jirou raised his eyebrows in surprise, then he shrugged as well as he could while Isaac held him.

"It'll come to you in no time. Like the other things."

They'd reached the cars and while they eased Stiles into the jeep, Isaac pushed him towards Derek's car and then into it like a criminal that was escorted by the police.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, as he sat down in the back. She couldn't quite hide her curiosity though Jirou only managed to shrug before Isaac pushed him further in and sat down himself. Kira bit her lip and looked back to Scott, who was still fussing over Stiles together with Lydia. She hesitated shortly then she got in on the passenger side and turned back to him expectantly.

"I'm not sure if you should listen to him," Isaac said as he saw her look.

"Well, he's the only one who tells me anything," Kira sounded still miffed and Jirou smirked.

"Kitsune's are known to be doting mothers. I'm sure Noshiko only wanted to protect you," he chuckled as Kira's face got darker.

"Stop stalling and tell me what you know," Kira said uncharacteristically forceful surprising even Isaac a bit.

"Of course, I apologize Fokkusukabu," he said mockingly. "I don't want to anger the kit of Noshiko the great."

Next to him Isaac growled and flexed his claws but Jirou only smirked at him.

"You'll understand Japanese in time," he said then turning his attention back to Kira. "Writing it, reading that'll all come to you like the ancient fighting techniques. It's ingrained memory. Every Kitsune, no matter how old or young, knows it."

"Fighting techniques?" Kira asked surprised.

"Of course or did you think that you learned how to wield the sword because of the sword?"

Kira couldn't reply as Derek wrenched the door open forcefully and sunk into the driver's seat.

"Don't let yourself be fooled by his looks. This isn't Stiles," he growled as he started the car. Kira turned back around and slid deeper into the seat gnawing on her lip, chastised.

Jirou only chuckled and in return Derek glared at him through the rearview mirror. Once the car started moving Jirou rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He was exhausted and everything ached. It were completely new feelings for him.

He unlocked his fox aura enough for him to see but all he got was a faint shimmer of the usually bright and majestic black and green whirlwind that made up his Kitsune or better his Nogitsune aura. It meant that not only this vessel was weak but his magic too and even if he wanted to flee he probably wouldn't stand a chance against the Werewolves, Kitsune and trained Hunter. So he gave into his fate for now and closed his eyes waiting what their verdict about him would be.

Deaton was already waiting for them and the traces of the fight with the Oni were still clearly visible even though he had bound the wounds.

Nevertheless he helped Derek and Scott to carry Stiles inside while Isaac once again dragged Jirou along. He guessed that Chris was taking the twins to Derek's loft as the animal clinic was already crowded enough. Isaac kept a hold on him even as they were inside, despite never taking his eyes off the doctor and the others.

Jirou tried to move out of his hold but every time he shuffled a bit away the grip on his arm got tighter.

He longed to sit down or even lay down. To sleep. For a long, long time.

There was a sound like buzzing electricity hanging in the air. It was annoyingly persistent and got even louder. He rubbed with his free hand over his ear in an attempt to turn it off and when he looked around he noticed that it seemed like that the rest wasn't affected by it despite most of them possessing supernatural hearing abilities. It got louder and louder, drowning out any talk that was going on. The walls were moving in, getting closer, trapping him. He tried to peel off Isaac's fingers but they were like iron claws.

He struggled to breathe, the air felt syrupy as it got into his lungs and he started to gasp. Then everything went black.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Thank you! :)


	2. Chaos 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, faving and subscribing. And of course for all the lovely reviews! I'm really happy that people are enjoying it. :D

OK, the usual disclaimer didn't change... TW still isn't mine (you would probably notice if it would be)... haha... A big thank you again to the lovely Annebee for betaing!

And now... on with the story!

* * *

*2*

White was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again. The buzzing was gone as was the pain and everything else. There was nothing around him. No pack, no animal clinic. There wasn't even an up or down or left or right. Just whiteness. And he just was and floated in nothingness. Maybe on his back or his front or was he standing up? He didn't know and he couldn't tell.

A low humming, like the buzzing of a bumblebee, accompanied with a whizzing sound brought him out of his musing and as he looked around he saw a golden sphere moving towards him. Flashes of darker and lighter gold run over its surface, sizzling away into the whiteness around it. He could tell that it was alive, that it had life and that it was important.

The golden shine intensified as it got closer and he had to cover his eyes to not be blinded by it. The light got even more, surrounding him and he fell to his knees suddenly feeling hard ground beneath him even though he couldn't see it. He screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head trying to avoid some of the blinding golden hue.

"Jirou," a light female voice said. It felt so warm and familiar, so full of love as it surrounded him just like the light. He didn't hear it; it was just there in his head, around him, everywhere.

"Jirou," she said again. Still light like a flutter of wings and tinged with sadness. The golden shine receded and he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't look up and just stared at the ground that was as white as the rest of what was surrounding him.

There was the rustling of clothes and a wisp of white and gold fabric danced in and out of his vision. Then a soft hand brushed across his cheek towards his chin where it came to rest before his head was lifted with a soft push. He didn't resist but it took him a moment till his eyes followed and he finally looked up at the one standing before him.

It was a beautiful woman; long dark hair framed a pale white face with foxlike amber eyes. She stood slightly bent before him to ease the angle at which she was looking at him. A golden aura shaped like a fox surrounded her, tails swished behind her and if he counted correctly it were ten. No Kitsune had ten tails, they never had more than nine unless…

"Inari," he breathed and the woman smiled warmly.

"I'm glad that you still recognize me, Jirou," her voice was soft and it felt like a caress over his skin as she spoke.

"What is happening? What is going on?" he asked almost frantic.

"You've done so many bad things and so many bad things were done to you. You brought chaos; strife; pain and you were tortured beyond anything imaginable.

You were a kind soul once upon a time. You were misled and twisted into a dark copy of yourself. Evil came to you and you embraced it with all your heart."

"So, you came to kill me?" he interrupted her with a glare. She laughed lightly and kneeled down in front of him to brush a hand over his head.

"No, Jirou I came to help. To make things right again."

"Things will never be right again!" he shouted as he pulled away from her. "I've killed and murdered. I brought whole Dynasties down. I'm Nogitsune!"

"Yet, you don't want to be," she said with a kind smile and he gaped at her.

"Wha… what?" he gasped out.

"I can feel it. It's in your soul. You were calling for me for a long time but now it's the right moment.

You choose this boy, this innocent soul because he is special. There is a spark in him, a spark you ignited to a fire. That's how I found you.

And now you have the chance to return to us. To be part of the family again. To be Kitsune again."

"You want me back? After all I've done and what happened?" he scoffed though when he saw the sadness in her eyes his resolve wavered; nevertheless he continued, "I failed the test and they tossed me out. I can never be like you. I'll always be tainted. I'm Void."

"You're Void because you want to be Void. But Void can be filled with anything. Fire, lightning, sound; it's your decision. Void doesn't have to be bad either. Redeem yourself and you can feast with us once more."

"But how?" he asked quietly.

"Something evil will befall this town. Help the True Alpha and there will be a place among us for you again."

"What about the boy?"

"He'll sleep for now. You put him through a lot and he needs time to heal. I'll take care of his health while you take his place but remember if he dies you'll die too and if you die so will he." She put a hand on his head and caressed him lovingly. "People will forget that they saw you at the hospital but that is the only help I can give you."

Suddenly thousands of images were flooding his mind, things he had seen, done and felt; memories of Stiles and every other person he ever possessed. They were overwhelming him making him scream.

Then there was this rushing feeling as everything exploded in golden light and he was falling. He was torn apart and put together over and over again.

With a scream dying on his lips he sat upright. Sharp claws were digging into his shoulders with every gasp of air he tried to get into his lungs.

"What the hell, man," was the first thing he heard, then Isaac came into focus. He crouched next to him with an almost concerned look on his face as he tried to hold him down.

Jirou ignored the pain in his body as he pushed himself up into a kneeling position; brushing of Isaac's hands easily.

The others were still gathered around the hard metal table but their attention wasn't on Stiles. They were all looking at him. He frowned as he noticed the Sheriff standing there too but didn't think much about it as Deaton turned back to Stiles and tried to wake him.

"No, don't," Jirou gasped as he rose to his feet and stumbled closer. Immediately the Sheriff drew his gun and both Derek and Scott unsheathed their claws, "don't wake him."

There was a collective growl as he finally reached the table and grabbed hold of it to keep himself from falling down.

"Why not?" Deaton asked as he looked at him. There was genuine curiosity in his eyes but also dread at what would come.

"He's… he's sleeping. Healing." He looked straight at Deaton as he said that, "and he won't wake up till I'm done here."

It didn't even take Scott a second to pummel him to the ground then. Jirou sucked in a pained breath as his back hit the hard concrete floor and Scott landed on top of him with all his weight.

"What have you done to him?" he shouted at the same time the Sheriff shouted, "What did you do?!"

Scott grabbed the collar of Jirou's jacket to lift him up from the ground. He was shaking with anger and fear while Jirou looked at him in surprise but not because of the sudden attack, he had always known that Scott would do anything for his best friend. It was the fact that this beautiful, beautiful anger and fear, that rolled off of Scott in waves, didn't do anything to sustain him. With so much raw emotions he didn't even need to touch the one emitting them; just being close, as close as Scott was now, was enough to feed him. Not now though. Nothing happened. He didn't feel better, he didn't heal; the anger and fear wasn't drawn to him.

"I didn't do anything," Jirou said calmly; trying to ignore his own feeling of fear that was growing in the pit of his stomach. Scott growled and grabbed him tighter.

"Liar!"

Scotts shout reverberated from the walls and Lydia flinched even more than the Werewolves with their sensitive hearing, from the loudness of it. "Tell me what you've done and how to undo it. Or I swear I'll bite you again and again, as often as necessary, to kill you for good."

The fear he felt grew stronger and with it came hope; he was hoping that he didn't die at the hands of the Alpha.

"You can't kill me," he said quickly and Isaac interrupted him immediately.

"Because you're a thousand years old?" he scoffed and inspected his claws. "You look like a stiff breeze could kill you at the moment, let alone an Alpha's bite."

Jirou tried to glare at him but Scott's hold on his jacket kept him from looking back to where Isaac was standing behind him. So he focused his attention back on Scott and said seriously, "Because Stiles will die too."

He could hear the Sheriff's gasp and Lydia's quiet sob but his eyes were still on Scott who hadn't looked away from him either as he was trying to figure out if Jirou was telling the truth.

"Why?" he asked quietly when he couldn't find the answer.

"Because she connected us. If he dies I'll die too and if I die so will he"

It was surprisingly easy to keep all the smugness out of his voice mostly because he didn't feel smug about it. It was the truth and Scott understood. His fingers slipped away from Jirou's jacket and he sunk back to the ground, closing his eyes for a moment. He let out a breath as Scott slid away from him and took a seat next to him.

"Who connected you?" Deaton asked as he stepped around the table to look at them both. Jirou opened his eyes again and looked at him.

"Inari"

He tried to push himself upright again which was more exhausting than ever before. Kira gasped quietly and Scott looked up to her.

"Inari connected you to Stiles?" Deaton asked incredulous, "Inari, the Japanese deity? Ruler of all Kitsunes?"

"Yes, Inari. The Golden One. Queen of all. Celestial Kitsune. The only ten-tailed fox to ever be… yada, yada, yada…," he waved his hand dismissively.

"Why would she do that?" Deaton asked.

"Because she has a sick sense of humor?" Jirou shrugged.

"More importantly, how do you know that?" Derek butted in.

"Because she told me."

"She told you," Derek repeated irritated and Jirou nodded. "What else did she tell you?"

"Not much, just that he'll die when I die and that I've to take his place for now to help you."

"Take his place!" the Sheriff shouted outrageous and stepped closer. "You want to take over my son's life?!"

"I don't want any of this!" Jirou shouted back. He was a bit surprised that he still had the energy to do that. "She is forcing me into this as much as she's forcing you. I didn't ask for it. I didn't want it." The Sheriff looked stunned at him. "But it is what it is. We can't change anything. All we can do is do what she wants," He sighed deeply, "for his and mine and our sake. We can't stand up against her."

"He is probably right," Deaton said thoughtful. "If this is really Inari's doing we don't stand a chance. She isn't just some fox spirit. She is a goddess and more powerful than any of us." He looked at every one of them before he turned back to Jirou. "What are you supposed to do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She just said that I have to take Stiles' place for now. There is something evil coming and I'm supposed to help while she takes care of Stiles. He won't wake or get sick or die as long as I'm here… unless I die too.

You don't have to worry, she usually keeps her word."

"And what do you gain from this?" Deaton asked a little bit suspicious.

Jirou let out an exhausted breath before he said, "A place at Inari's table again because she thinks I still deserve to be there."

Apparently that was enough of an answer to satisfy at least the Hale's emissary who in return convinced the rest that Jirou wasn't such a high risk anymore. At least he thought that was what was going on in front of him as everyone was talking and discussing. He was so exhausted that he couldn't even muster the energy to get up of the floor and find a better place to sit. So he stayed where Scott had pushed him down and stared at a spot on the floor halfway between his feet and the examination table trying to preserve as much energy as possible to be ready in case they tried anything.

A shadow fell over him and then someone crouched down next to him before a hand came to rest on his left shoulder.

"He needs medical attention too," Kira's voice sounded near and he turned his head a bit to the side to see that she was the one crouching next to him. "He's still bleeding," she added with a hint of concern.

That was maybe the reason why he still felt so weak, though if he was still losing blood it meant that he wasn't healing as fast as usual either which meant, added to all the other stuff, that he had either lost or Inari had locked most of his power. That was really bothersome; especially when he was at the mercy of Werewolves and Hunters now.

Deaton kneeled down on his other side and peeled off his jacket, Kira helped to guide his arms through the sleeves. Then they pulled the hoodie he wore under it over his head and at last they removed the t-shirt without any help or resistance from Jirou. He only groaned in pain as the movements pulled both on the bite in his upper arm and the wound in his chest.

"You're wearing more layers then Stiles!" Scott said almost awed as he saw that. Jirou just raised his eyes to look at him but didn't say anything.

Deaton got up again to fetch a couple of paper towels, supplies to treat the wounds and a small bottle of water. He placed the opened bottle into Jirou's left hand with a brisk "Drink" and the Nogitsune only blinked at him in confusion for a moment till he realized that he was meant to drink it. He took small sips while Deaton started to work on the bite wound. He cleaned the small holes Scott's teeth had left behind and then wrapped it tightly with a bandage.

"I don't think that he'll turn into a Werewolf," he said when he saw Scott's worried look as he watched him work. When he was satisfied with the bandage he turned his attention to the stab wound in Jirou's chest. A slight trail of blood trickled out of the wound and down his chest but it wasn't as much and as pulsing as he would have expected from a wound that should have gone right through his heart.

"It seems like this one is mostly healed already," Deaton said as he carefully inserted a swab into the wound. Jirou groaned in pain and squeezed the bottle tightly in his hand. Kira startled slightly as it cracked in the otherwise silent room.

Deaton just taped some gauze over the entrance and exit wounds to keep blood from flowing out and then he declared his work as finished.

Jirou carefully pulled the shirt on again, once more with Kira's help, and over it his jacket leaving his hoodie aside.

Then everyone got busy. The Sheriff and Scott brought Stiles to the Sheriff's car while Derek hauled Jirou off the ground and guided him outside to his car.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :D


	3. Chaos 3

A/N: Thank you once more for all the reviews! 3 And for reading and liking and everything! You're awesome!

A litte note regarding the whole Kitsune mythology. Seeing that Teen Wolf didn't give us much to work with and that there are lot's of different interpretations in Japan regarding Kitsunes I took a bit of everything and turned it into my own thing. Let's call it artistic license. I'm aware that Nogitsunes are Kitsunes too and that it is just more fancy calling them Nogitsune instead of Void. My take on it is that like Celestial no Kitsune is born as Void but every kind, like Thunder, Fire, Time etc., can either turn Celestial or descend to Void and just like that they can fall from Celestial back down or rise up from Void again. I hope that clears it up a bit. I tried to explain everything later on so please just be a bit patient and see how it turns out. :D

Disclaimer is still the same. This no fit. TW still isn't mine.

Beta done by the lovely Annebee! Thank you :D

Enjoy! :D

* * *

*3*

Jirou was surprised as they stopped in front of the Sheriff's house. The Jeep parked in the driveway and he caught a last glimpse of the police cruiser and Scott before the door to the garage closed, then he was hauled out of the car again. Derek dragged him inside not caring as Jirou stumbled after him.

"Listen, fox," Derek began as they were inside, "it was decided that you will stay near Stiles, just in case but if you even think about harming him or the Sheriff or anyone else I'll rip your throat out, understood?"

"Are you going to use your teeth?" Jirou asked tiredly as he rubbed over his arm where Derek had grabbed him as he brought him in. Derek only growled as answer.

"I'll be watching you," he threatened then and Jirou nodded, "Not much to do for a Werewolf around here, eh?"

Immediately Derek's hand clamped around his throat like steel tongs effectively blocking his airway off.

"Hey, hey…what's going on here!" the Sheriff shouted as he came back down the stairs followed by Scott. "Back off Derek or did you forget what he told us?"

"Stiles will die if you kill him!" Scott added as he tried to peel off Derek's fingers.

"He is a trickster! He also told you to never trust a fox. So what makes you think he told the truth? Maybe he just said it to save his sorry ass."

Despite fighting to get air into his lungs Jirou had an amused glint in his eyes as he watched the drama unfold before him.

"Even if he lied; I'm not willing to test it," the Sheriff shouted. "Now, let go of him before I have to shoot you."

Grudgingly Derek released his hold and Jirou stumbled back a bit coughing violently as he tried to take in much needed oxygen.

"Thank you," the Sheriff said and Derek huffed.

"Do you think you can handle him alone?" he asked then as Jirou grinned slightly even though he leaned heavily against the back of the couch.

"Chris will stop by later and provide me with more suitable weapons but till then I think I'm ok. He doesn't seem to be in any shape to cause trouble," the Sheriff said with a long look to Jirou.

Derek nodded stiffly.

"Call me if you need help," he said before he walked to the door. For a moment Scott looked from Derek to the Sheriff torn on what to do before he shouted after Derek, "Can you give me a ride?"

Derek only lifted his arm and waved once without stopping. Scott nodded at the Sheriff before he sprinted after Derek. The door fell shut behind him and then the Sheriff and Jirou stood in silence.

"I hope this trust is not misplaced," the older man said as he looked at Jirou. Then he motioned with his head towards the stairs. "Follow me"

Jirou more or less dragged himself up the stairs grateful when he'd finally reached the upper floor and followed him down the corridor.

"You can stay here," the Sheriff said stiffly as they had reached the guest room. It was like it gave him physical pain to have Jirou under his roof and it probably wasn't so far from reality either. Jirou stepped past him into the room and looked around. There wasn't much, a bed, next to it a bedside table with a lamp on it, a wardrobe with board games piled high on top and a home trainer that looked like it was straight out of the last century.

He gave a short nod to the Sheriff. Maybe it was in approval or in thanks, he wasn't so sure with the whirlwind of emotions inside him but the Sheriff accepted it for whatever it was and left him alone going straight to Stiles who was in his room opposite of the guest room.

Of course he knew that he wasn't really alone. Derek would most likely be sitting outside in his SUV, once he'd dropped off Scott, with his hearing focused on him and any wrong move on Jirou's part would sent him flying through the window ready to rip his throat out.

Jirou let out a long breath as he sank down on the bed. He was so tired; more than ever before in his whole long, long life.

He never had needed as much sleep as humans did. That was probably also one of the reasons why Stiles was in such a bad shape. Along with the barely eating anything he hadn't let Stiles and then this vessel rest properly for days and it took its toll on both.

Whatever Inari had done had caused this body, he had constructed from pain, strife and chaos around Stiles body, to turn into a real human one.

Hunger was gnawing on his inside but not for the things he usually graved. Emotions, loads and loads of negative emotions. Now he was hungry for food, real food. Meat and bread and fruits, oh he craved fruits and thinking about it, didn't help either but he didn't know how to ask for something.

He was Jirou, the Nogitsune, Void. He never asked for anything. He took what he wanted.

But he couldn't do that now. He was at their mercy, if he wanted to live, and that he really did, he had to play by their rules, mostly. Which meant no taking without asking; even though he didn't know how.

He rubbed his hands over his face unsure what to do. Did they expect a normal human routine from him? What was he supposed to do? Take a shower? Get dressed into a pajama? He didn't have any clothes except for the ones he was wearing. He never had needed to shower as this body stayed clean thanks to his fox magic but it seemed to not work anymore because he actually felt dirty. He never had known that one could feel like this. Inari must have messed with his abilities too. He had to test them later.

The Sheriff walked down the corridor again, going downstairs. Jirou took this as his cue to get up again too. He almost fell flat on his face as the world tilted dangerously on its hinges as he got upright. The lack of sleep, hunger, blood loss and exhaustion were most definitively catching up with him.

He peeked out of the room when he was able to move again without the danger of getting too familiar with the floor. No one was seen there. He made his way over to Stiles' room even though he could have gone downstairs for food, maybe something to drink but he felt drawn to this boy who had been his refuge for quite a while.

Stiles was lying in his bed, the sheets pulled up to his chin, pale and drawn and with his eyes closed he looked so young as he rested peacefully.

Jirou walked closer to him and got down on his knees next to the bed. He rested his arms on the bed and his head on top of them watching Stiles sleep. It didn't take long till his eyelids started to drop as some of the peacefulness that was surrounding Stiles drifted towards him too and his body soaked it up gratefully. He sighed contently and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth that brushed like hands over his head and back lulling him to sleep.

When he woke up again he was lying on the floor with a pillow under his head and a blanket draped over him. His jacket was missing and he was facing the wall not that far from him. He stared at it for a long moment unsure of what happened till his sleep-addled brain let him remember. He closed his eyes again as images of the things that he had done assaulted his mind and it took him a moment to push everything back down and secure it again. Only then he was able to sit up and look around blearily.

He was still in Stiles room, Stiles was also still lying in his bed and there was the Sheriff sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Hello," he greeted him a little bit less strained then when he had brought Jirou into his home. "Slept well?"

Jirou only nodded as he rubbed over his eye with the heel of his hand.

"What time is it?" he asked; his voice scratchy from sleep.

"4 PM," the Sheriff said with a little smile. It dropped quickly though as he remembered that Jirou wasn't his son. Nevertheless he continued, "Two days after you lay down there."

"Oh…," was the only thing he managed to say as the Sheriff went on, "That was quite a nap. We were already worried that you fell into a coma too."

"It's not a coma," he said immediately. "He's just sleeping. Resting. Inari makes sure that he'll be alright when the time is right."

The Sheriff nodded in understanding.

"You seem to think highly of this Inari," he noted with a hint of surprise, like he didn't expect Jirou to think highly of anyone or anything.

"She is my mother and she always tried to take care of me even when it wasn't easy and everyone else had already given up on me.

She is celestial, the Golden One, leader of all Kitsunes and even your proud Noshiko and her kit bent to Inari's will. Everyone does."

"Yes, I've noticed when I talked to her," he said almost amused. "She would like to talk to you by the way."

"Yes, I guessed that she would want to," Jirou said as he watched the Sheriff scoot forward on the chair to grab Stiles' hand in his.

"Is Inari… benevolent?" he asked cautiously.

"Most of the time," Jirou answered honestly, "unless, of course, you offend her or you don't do what she wants or get in her way and yeah…" He frowned a bit as he watched the Sheriff. "Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

The Sheriff let out a breath before he looked at him.

"Noshiko was here while you were sleeping and she did some kind of ritual to see if you're good or bad.

It turned out that you're, surprisingly, mostly good now. It doesn't mean that we trust you fully but I'd like to believe that you won't do anything that would put my son in danger."

He looked intently at Jirou watching him for any kind of reaction that would indicate one way or the other.

"I wouldn't. He's my lifeline too."

The Sheriff nodded seemingly satisfied before he leaned back a bit.

"You know, we opened the box again. The fly is dead. According to Noshiko killed by fox magic."

Jirou nodded in understanding.

"Inari probably wanted to make sure that my bad side is really gone for good," he mused.

"So the fly was you too?" the Sheriff asked curiously.

"Some of it. This vessel is made of pain, strife and chaos. Mostly chaos. There is a small part of Stiles' soul in it, that's why the connection is possible, then there are my memories and Stiles' memories and the rest of my being that wasn't tainted by darkness.

Inari split my soul and filled the gaps with Stiles'.

We're probably going to be connected as long as I'll inhabit this vessel and it is more than likely that he has my memories too. It's just a question if he can access them."

His stomach growled loudly then and he could almost feel the heat that rushed into his cheeks while the Sheriff raised both his eyebrows.

"You're hungry?" he asked surprised.

Jirou bit his lip and nodded before he said, "This vessel seems to be very human."

"Then we should feed it" the Sheriff said. "Can you get up?"

Jirou nodded as the Sheriff walked around the bed and offered him a hand which he took grateful. The Sheriff helped him up and steadied him as dizziness almost sent him face first to the ground again.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" he asked then as they walked down the stairs, Jirou heavily relying on the banister.

"Food?"

"Of course," the Sheriff said almost confused.

"With this vessel? Never. I only fed of chaos, strife and pain."

The Sheriff only frowned at him.

"Then it's maybe better if we start with something light. Have you ever tried oatmeal?"

Jirou only shook his head as he was guided to the dining room table where he sat down gladly.

He quietly watched the Sheriff tinkering around the kitchen for a while.

"Thank you," he said as a bowl with greyish white goop was placed in front of him and the Sheriff handed him a spoon.

He carefully poked the spoon in and licked it clean then he scooped a bigger helping up before he started eating for real with a delighted sound.

"I take it that you liked it?" the Sheriff asked with an amused chuckle as he watched Jirou scraping the bowl clean.

"Can I have more?" he asked and as an afterthought he added, "Please"

"Let's have this settle for a bit, ok? You don't want to get sick, right?" the Sheriff suggested as Jirou frowned.

They sat quietly for a while, the Sheriff studied the newspaper and Jirou looked around.

"Do you have any fruits?" he asked suddenly and the Sheriff looked over the paper and nodded.

"Can I have one… please?"

"Sure"

The Sheriff got up again and went into the kitchen only to reappear with a bowl full of fruits seconds later.

It were only apples, bananas and grapes nevertheless Jirou's eyes lit up in delight.

"Usually Stiles made sure that we've fruits. He wants me to eat healthy but he was a bit distracted… by you… these last weeks. So I got some things."

"But you have to eat them too. Only buying doesn't help," Jirou said and he sounded a lot like Stiles as he plugged some Grapes of the stems. "Also, I'm sorry about the last weeks." The Sheriff looked at him in surprise. "I couldn't help it because it's in my nature but I only wanted to survive and then take my revenge."

"Did you just apologize to me?" he asked confused. Jirou stopped midway in putting a grape in his mouth and looked at the Sheriff.

"I think so… That's a good thing?"

"Well, it isn't a bad thing. It's rather unexpected."

* * *

Let me know what you think! :3


	4. Chaos 4

A/N: Oh, you're all so amazing! I can't thank you enough for all the lovely reviews and everything.

Not much to say to this besides the usual disclaimer (still not mine) and the usual beta Annebee (still awesome). Enjoy! :D

* * *

*4*

The Sheriff kept Jirou out of school, claiming that 'Stiles' was still recovering from all the traumatic happenings from the last couple of weeks. All the deaths, his 'illness', Allison and Aiden getting stabbed and the twins leaving. It wasn't so far-fetched but it was more because they wanted to test him and his intentions and if he could pass as Stiles. He had to laugh about that, he had been Stiles for so long, he was sure that they still didn't know all the times Stiles hadn't been himself.

It left Jirou with a lot of time and very little to do. The Sheriff never really left him alone for long even when he was at work. He always checked in on him to make sure he didn't vanish and also to see if Stiles was still alright.

The first day alone Jirou mostly slept, to the Sheriff's chagrin in Stiles room, just interrupted by some food breaks. Food was a new favourite thing for him; it was so much better now then what he had all those centuries ago before his hunger turned into other things.

The second day Jirou discovered how much fun shopping could be and after his talk with the Sheriff he slowly got the hang of this whole apologizing thing. It seemed to make the Sheriff happy that he had apologized even though it was pretty off handed and tiny.

So he tried to apologize even better. Seeing that people usually bought things to help emphasize the apologizing he got a nice bottle of Jack. It had been only a quick errand and he had been back before the Sheriff showed up for his checkup.

It hadn't been a bad thing either to acquire some money and hide it in Stiles' room while he was still bad because shopping was really a fun thing to do.

He wrapped the bottle in colourful police themed paper, that was probably intended for children, but whatever, and he even wrote a little note for the Sheriff before he left it on the dining room table for him to find.

Of course the Sheriff found it quickly as he arrived for his check-up and then he stood in the door to Jirou's temporary room.

"Care to explain what this is?" he asked as he held up the bottle. Jirou frowned as he looked up to him from the book he was trying to read.

"It's a bottle of Jack. For you," he said slowly.

"I know," the Sheriff said with a sigh. "But where did you get it from? Did you steal it?"

"No, I bought it!" Jirou said quickly though he was more than a bit confused by the Sheriff's reaction. He had expected him to be happy and maybe forgive him.

"You bought it? Where?" the Sheriff asked with a slight undertone of anger. "You aren't twenty-one, or at least Stiles isn't and ah, whatever… you don't look old enough to buy it… so who sold it to you? Because that's illegal."

"I didn't exactly buy it. The shop owner refused to sell me anything."

"So, you did steal it," the Sheriff concluded.

"No, I found someone who was willing to buy it for me. People are easily persuaded with money," he explained while the Sheriff's look got darker.

"You bribed someone to buy you alcohol?"

"Uhhmmm… if you put it like that. Maybe? Though, I didn't buy it to drink it myself. I bought it just for you."

"And that's really nice of you, kid. Thank you.

But you can't do that. You're my son for now and I'm the Sheriff of this town. It wouldn't reflect well on me if you were caught, got it?"

Jirou nodded while he thought about all the times Stiles had done the same without getting caught leaving the Sheriff in sweet ignorance.

"Also, where did you get the money from? Are you using Stiles'?" the Sheriff asked then.

"No, I've got my own"

"You've your own?" he asked surprised and Jirou nodded. "Do I want to know where you got it from?"

"No, I don't think so," Jirou said with a little smirk.

"Ok, then I'm not going to ask." He smiled slightly. "Seriously though, thank you. For the drink and the note."

Jirou smiled brightly as the Sheriff gave him a nod before he left him alone again.

It made him feel a bit lighter around the heart and a little bit warmer. Apologizing was a good start to redeem himself and he still had plenty to do.

On the third day he went to a shopping mall which took longer than he expected but it was so great.

He came back laden with shopping bags full of food. The Sheriff was already waiting for him as he stepped into the dining room. He stood next to the dining table with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a slight frown on his face.

"Where have you been?" he asked curious as he eyed the paper bags Jirou placed on the table.

"I bought food" he explained and started to unpack. He had mostly gotten fresh fruits and vegetables. Some things he hadn't seen before and wanted to try, things he'd heard off but wanted to taste too and also some things he had last eaten when he had been still in his fox form.

"You went shopping?!" the Sheriff asked surprised.

"Yes, Stiles does that too sometimes, right?"

"Sure, I just wasn't expecting that you would do that too."

Jirou only shrugged distracted as he placed everything on the table.

"I bought you lunch too," he said as he placed a plastic box with a clear cover near the Sheriff. "Do you like Sushi?"

"I think I never had it before," the Sheriff said still staring at Jirou in awe.

"It's the best…," he started saying but he was interrupted by the creak of the Sheriff's radio.

"One-eight-seven a*," a male voice said then and the Sheriff answered, "Please repeat" as he pressed the button on the radio. "One-eight-seven a*, Sheriff"

"What's your location?" he asked then as he looked at Jirou.

"Near the old Hale estate," the voice sounded distorted.

"Ok, I'm on my way," the Sheriff said then.

"It wasn't me!" Jirou said as he raised both his hands. "I was just shopping at the mall."

The Sheriff looked at him for a long moment before he nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer and what he picked up from Jirou's body language.

"I'll be back late. You're staying here, understood?" he pointed with his finger at him to emphasize his words. "No more shopping trips."

With that he turned around and walked away. Seconds later Jirou heard the police cruiser coming to life and pull away. He sighed quietly to himself as he begun to put all the things away.

* * *

*California Penal Code section 187, subdivision (a) defines murder as "the unlawful killing of a human being, or a fetus, with malice aforethought."

Please let me know what you think! Thank you 3


	5. Chaos 5

A/N: Thank you! You're all soooooo sweet! 3

Teen Wolf is still not mine... *sighs* That's the disclaimer. Beta was done by sweet Annebee!

OK, now once more with feeling... or not... I hope you'll like it.

* * *

*5*

The moment Jirou stepped into the school he questioned his decision to persuade the Sheriff that he was ok to go. It weren't even the looks full of pity he received from some of the other students or Isaac's hateful glares. No, it was rather the mountain of books that greeted him when he opened Stiles' locker. Oh, how he hated books. Despite loving knowledge and taking in every tiny bit of information, books were his biggest nightmare.

It made his fox whine and huff and rebel and they gave him headaches. It didn't matter what language it was written in letters and numbers just weren't made for Kitsunes and Nogitsunes. Quietly he wondered how Kira was doing all of this without going insane. He maybe should ask her sometime.

"Stiles"

Jirou bumped into the door of Stiles' locker as the name was accompanied by a strong punch to his arm. He turned his head to glare at the culprit while he rubbed his arm trying to ease the pain. Next to him stood a girl, the one he'd seen with Stiles in Eichen House. Anger rolled of her in waves as she fought to keep her claws in. The smell of Coyote surrounded her and he curled his nose as his fox seethed.

"Did you forget our deal?" she said as she was sure that she had his attention. He just stared at her blankly as he sifted through his and Stiles memories trying to remember.

Everything that happened in Eichen House was foggy at best like Stiles was wading through a swamp. Heavy limps were the foremost memory, flashes of Jirou's former host and a constant near collapsing tiredness. He caught glimpses of the brown haired and brown eyed girl, a couch and the smell of her arousal. The attempt to get more intimate and Stiles mind screaming 'It's the Haldol, It's the Haldol' over and over again.

"Answer me!" the girl growled and punched him again.

"You tried to take advantage of a boy who was going out of his mind with worry and was drugged to the brim" he blurted out as she raised her fist again. Confusion made her hesitate and she lowered her hand again. Over her shoulder he could see Scott coming closer.

"What are you talking about? You promised me to help me control the shifting, if I would help you to get down into the basement."

"And to sweeten the deal you offered your body too. That's a classic."

He waved his hand disparagingly and she looked startled. It quickly morphed into anger as she replied, "Well, it didn't work so good for you" with a pointed look at his crotch.

"Admittedly, it would have been better if it wouldn't have been for your face with that body." He let his eyes travel down said body and made a derogating noise. "No, actually it being you at all made it so displeasing."

She gaped at him trying to comprehend what he had just said and when it finally sunk in her eyes flashed blue and she took a swipe with her clawed hand at him. Though, inches away from his face she stopped as Scott caught her wrist and held her while Jirou looked at her unimpressed. He hadn't even flinched.

"Malia," Scott growled and flashed red eyes at her.

"He promised to help," she growled back.

"I didn't promise anything," Jirou said nonchalant.

"Ji- Stiles," Scott growled in return warningly and Jirou rolled his eyes.

"What did he promise you?"

„He wanted to help me controlling the shift. So that I can turn back into a coyote again," Malia said as she tried to break free of Scott's hold.

"Sssh… keep your voice down," Scott said quietly as he started pulling her away. "Follow me"

He looked back to Jirou and Malia said, "Only without him," when she caught on.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you anyway," Jirou said and turned back to Stiles' locker as Scott dragged Malia away. He sifted through the books again, not able to decide which one he needed.

"And I already worried that you had completely gone good."

He glanced up as Lydia stopped next to him together with Kira. He huffed.

"I knew that bad boys turn you on."

He gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows a bit. Lydia only laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked worriedly as she studied him.

"Yes, why?" he said slightly frustrated as he ruffled through the mountain of books once more.

"You're all green glowy and I can see your fox aura" Lydia looked at Kira questioningly and she explained quickly. "I couldn't see him before."

"I don't like Maria," he said before he turned fully towards them with a light growl of frustration as he couldn't figure out the books.

"Malia. Her name is Malia," Lydia corrected him.

"Whatever. She's bad news. You shouldn't trust her."

"Why?" Lydia looked back to where Scott had vanished with the girl.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. I don't like Coyotes and she tried to interfere with my game."

"So, you're miffed because she messed with your game? Doesn't seem like such a bad thing, to me" Lydia said with a daring glint in her eyes.

"No, I'm miffed because she tried to mess with Stiles' head and guilt-trip him into doing things he really didn't want to do," Jirou growled, "and while I appreciate this kind of game and have to give her credits for it, she still stepped on territory that wasn't hers to step on. Stiles is mine and mine alone."

"Ok," Lydia drew out the word to underline her disapproval but she couldn't quite hide her surprise underneath it. "That sounded slightly maniac. Yet it's oddly comforting to know that Stiles has such a powerful supporter."

He huffed again and took a deep breath as he tried to calm his fox and reign the aura back in.

"Just remember not to trust her. Scott will do that already and he needs someone to remind him that not everyone is good.

And while he still can't separate me from his best friend most of the time he doesn't trust me and won't believe me either, most likely. So it's your part now while Stiles isn't around. Though, it's not like Scott ever really believed in Stiles' feelings either."

Lydia bit her lip and looked yet again back to where Scott and Malia had left to. Kira followed her look too and both of them nodded.

The bell sounded then startling all three of them. Lydia looked back to him with an almost mischievous look in her eyes before she reached past him into the locker.

"You'll need this," she said as she handed him a book. "We've the first class together. Follow us. We'll show you the way."

* * *

Let me know what you think! :D


	6. Chaos 6

A/N: Thank you dear readers! 3

Ok, you know the drill... TW isn't mine! Also, sorry about the short chapters but I promise that they get longer again. :D Once more betaed by lovely Annebee, thank you honey. 3

And now... enjoy!

* * *

*6*

It was easy to persuade the Sheriff that he needed to go out after his curfew, also, it was funny that he, a thousand year old fox spirit, had a curfew of eight pm.

It was also easy to take Stiles' jeep and drive over to Scott's house.

It maybe wasn't so easy to sneak into the garden of said house and find the trinket he was looking for when there were at least three Werewolves, a Kitsune and a Banshee inside. Though, he managed it and after some digging through the flowerbed he found the pendant Melissa had lost a long time ago. She was still mourning it, also he didn't know why, but he'd seen it like he had seen everything that happened in Beacon Hills while he was trapped in the glass jar.

It was also easy to find Melissa's favourite Chinese food restaurant and order her favourite take-out menu and drive to the hospital where she was doing another nightshift.

But then came the hard part.

He stood next to the Jeep and looked up to the building feeling apprehension, sadness, worry and guilt. Soul crushing guilt about what he'd done. He was aware that it was most likely Stiles' part of him because he never had felt guilt before, not when he had brought empires to fall or killed people or played tricks on the innocent.

This was the place he had wreaked havoc upon, were the Oni had killed people on his command, the place where Allison was still recovering from the almost fatale stab wound from the Oni's sword. The place where Melissa was hurt.

Nevertheless she got back and continued doing what she always did, helping people.

He sighed deeply, if a mere human could get over the happenings here, so could he who wasn't affected but the one who did all this.

He grabbed the bag with the take-out and the little box that contained Melissa's pendant and walked towards the entrance. His steps faltered a bit as the door swung open but he took another deep breath and stepped inside.

Everything seemed normal, like nothing had happened a couple of days ago. It smelled of fresh paint and disinfectant and disease but not of more blood than usual.

Melissa was at the front desk, typing on the PC with a look of concentration on her face. Another nurse passed by him and gave him a bright smile, his lips twitched upwards till he was smiling at her too.

"Hey," he said quietly when Melissa didn't react as he'd reached the desk. There was a slight tremor in his voice.

"Hey," she said brightly as she turned her head up. "I'm sorry… I…," she trailed of as her look fell on him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a slight wave of anger in her voice.

"I overheard Scott telling you that he can't bring you food tonight because of a pack meeting," he glanced around again to check if nowhere were dark shadows materializing out of nothing. "Seeing that I'm not invited, I thought that I could bring you something to eat instead."

He put the bag on the desk while Melissa just stared at him.

"It's Pork Chow Main, your favourite, right?" he added as she didn't react. She continued staring at him, making him squirm uncomfortable. Then her mouth started moving but no words came out for a moment.

"You brought me food?" she finally asked still flabbergasted and he sighed in relief that he hadn't broken her.

"Yes," he said and when he noticed the suspicious look she sent to the bag he added, "It's still sealed. I didn't do anything with it, I promise!"

She startled a bit as her name was called and she looked away from the bag. Another nurse came towards them with the brightest smile, Jirou had ever seen, on her face.

"Melissa, your second son is bringing you food today. Well girl, aren't you lucky?" she said brightly. "I wish my children were this thoughtful."

She turned with a laugh to Jirou and looked at him.

"Hello Stiles, how are you doing?" she asked as she took in his appearance with slight concern in her eyes.

"Better, thank you," he said reluctantly and she nodded approvingly before she gave Melissa a half way hug. Then she grabbed a clipboard and was gone again.

Both of them looked after her a bit startled.

"It's really ok," Jirou finally said as he looked back to Melissa again. "If you want I can swear on Inari's ten tails that it isn't tampered with."

Melissa looked at him for a moment before she nodded and took the bag.

"Thank you," she said and he gave a nod in return.

"I'm sorry. For everything I've done," he said quietly before he turned and walked away.

From the outside he could look into the staffroom for the nurses as he kept in the shadows and watched as Melissa walked in, still with a prominent limp from the injury the Oni had caused and unpacked the bag to put the food into the fridge for later.

Of course she didn't miss the small extra box and he had counted on that she was curious enough to open it immediately.

He saw her pressing her lips together fighting with the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over as she pulled the pendant out and pressed it to her heart. For a moment she just stood there with her eyes closed, breathing heavy.

When she had collected herself again she took the small letter he had added with another lengthier apology and an explanation where he had found her trinket, in case she thought he had stolen it in the first place.

She sat down after she'd read it and just looked at the letter and the pendant in her hand before she pulled out her phone. He could only guess who she was calling; either Scott or the Sheriff, but he couldn't hear it.

With a satisfied and slightly lighter feeling in his chest he turned away from the window and went back to the Jeep.

"Now, you gave Melissa quite a scare tonight," was the first he heard when he'd entered the Stilinski's home and passed by the dining room.

At least he knew now who she had called. He hesitated shortly before he walked in.

The Sheriff was sitting at the table, pictures and files spread in front of him.

"That wasn't my intention," he said as he got closer.

"I know," the Sheriff said and beckoned him to sit down. Jirou tried to sneak a glance at the pictures but all he could see were trees, "and she knows too. She was very moved that you found her pendant. It was a heir loom passed down from her great grandmother." The Sheriff took a sip of coffee and studied Jirou. "How did you find it?"

"I saw when she lost it," he said simple, still eyeing the pictures. "I had a lot of time to pass while I was locked in the jar."

The Sheriff nodded in understanding before he sighed deeply.

"I know I'm probably going to regret this but seeing that you're, even though it's hard to believe, a thousand year old spirit who probably has a lot of knowledge regarding the supernatural I need a bit of input on a case." He gathered some pictures together and handed them to Jirou. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" he asked then while Jirou riffled through the small stack.

At first it seemed like photos of trees, like he had thought at first, but then he noticed more. There was actually a corpse lying beneath the tree. Wrapped up in the roots and tangled with ivy like he'd been lying there already for years even though he looked like he was only dead for a couple of hours.

He frowned a bit as he looked through it again.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused that?" the Sheriff asked then.

"It could be a couple of things from a Forestkitsune to an Erlking or even a Luferlang. Did you find more than one?"

"No, that's the only one. Do I have to expect more?" the Sheriff asked reluctantly but Jirou only shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chaos 7

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews and faves and follows!

Disclaimer... still not mine... no no no... also lovely Annebee did the betaing once more. :D Now, please enjoy!

* * *

*7*

Jirou didn't like the teacher the moment he stepped into the class room. A new teacher that was taking over from Mrs. Martin to fill the spot Mr. Harris had left behind. Something was putting Jirou off and made his fox nervous. He whined slightly in the back of his mind while Jirou watched the teacher.

He was tall, almost unnaturally tall compared to the rest of the students and teachers, with a long nose and beady dark eyes that flittered over the students nervously. His face was flushed but not like he'd run or was embarrassed, it was more like an overall red tinge.

Jirou didn't like it. He didn't like the teacher. So naturally he turned his attention to other things. Namely the copy of the Bestiary Lydia had given him. She wanted that he read it over and made corrections where needed. While reading wasn't a thing he really liked to do, it was sort of fun to read all the serious information collected by ignorant hunters. Not that they were always wrong it was more the fact that they assumed totally wrong things from the behavior of the creatures they encountered.

"Stiles," Scott's urgent whisper caught his attention and by now he was almost trained perfectly to react to the boy's name too. He looked towards Scott who nodded his head towards the front of the room.

Jirou frowned before he caught on and looked to the front too. There the teacher was standing and looking at him expectantly.

"Finally, I already thought you're deaf, Mr.….," he trailed off and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Stilinski," he supplied helpful.

"Ah, yes Stilinski. I've to say that the other teachers already warned me about you," Jirou narrowed his eyes at him. "So care to turn your attention back to the topic at hand or would you rather like to continue your drawing?

Unfortunately I would have to ask you to leave the class then and to join me later for detention."

Jirou only sighed and put the highlighter, he was using to mark weird text passages, away.

"Thank you," the teacher said then. "But thinking about it. I would like to see you in detention after school nevertheless. Maybe it will help you remember that you aren't sitting in Drawing 101 but Biology." Jirou's glare got darker and he could feel his fox trying to get out. "And while I have your attention please share a possible solution for the most common problem of overpopulation with us."

"Genocide," he said immediately and he not only heard Scott groan but also saw him face palm out of the corner of his eyes.

The teacher looked at him almost startled for a moment before he had collected himself again.

"That's very harsh and not a socially accepted method, don't you think?"

"But it would solve the problem very quickly. Nature would reclaim the empty cities and the corpses would make a good fertilizer."

He was aware that some were staring at him, most of all Scott, but the majority seemed to be used to Stiles weird thinking and ignored it, glad that the attention wasn't on them.

"That's just… no… just no," the teacher spluttered. "We're going to talk about that too in detention preferably with the guidance counselor and your parents."

He turned away then and Jirou looked at Scott who only mouthed at him but Jirou didn't understand. Lip reading wasn't his forte either.

"What the hell was that?" Scott growled as they left the classroom when the lesson was over.

"What do you mean?" Jirou asked innocently.

"Genocide? Really? What are you thinking?"

"Murder? It's always a good option when dealing with problems."

Scott only gaped at him.

"No, it's not. We don't kill people."

Jirou only rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Scott, it was merely a jest. Of course I understand that you are opposed to killing people.

Anyway, I don't like this teacher he gives me a bad feeling."

* * *

Jirou almost didn't make it to his detention. Though, not because of some extraneous circumstances who tried to keep him away from it. No, it was rather that he didn't want to go. Luckily or better unfortunately both Lydia and Scott persuaded him more or less forcefully to go.

As he stepped into the room Mr. Wood was already waiting for him and he wasn't alone. Malia was sitting at a desk in the back glaring daggers at both the teacher and Jirou.

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski, what a pleasure that you decided to join us," Wood said sweetly as he clapped his hands together once in glee. Jirou just sighed as he let his backpack slide of his shoulder but as he wanted to take a seat Wood stopped him.

"No, don't bother. Unfortunately your father couldn't come on such a short notice and the guidance counselor doesn't seem to be around today… or any other day of the week," he muttered, "so we have to postpone our discussion regarding your… unique… opinion."

A bright smile graced his lips while Jirou just sneered lightly.

"Seeing that there are only the two of you," Wood continued. "I'd like to use the time for something more practice-oriented instead of the usual waiting for the time to pass."

Jirou narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of it.

"Please follow me," Wood said then as he walked past them towards the door.

Jirou glanced to Malia as she huffed in frustration and stuffed the books that were spread out in front of her into her bag before she followed the teacher.

Wood led them outside to a place at the back of the school.

"I want to start a project for the AP Biology class, you both aren't part of," he started to explain. "For this I need a patch of land ready for agriculture.

I've talked with the principal and he agreed that I can use this."

He pointed towards a large patch of grass that was marked with wooden stakes and thick robes. Four stakes were driven into the earth till only about thirty centimeters were showing then the robes had been bound to it, connecting the stakes and with that marking the borders and corners of a square.

"Now you two are going to free this area from all weeds and grass to get it ready for planting."

"What?" Malia asked annoyed but Wood ignored her.

"You'll find everything you need over there," he pointed towards a bench where a couple of tools and baskets were laying. "The sooner you start, the sooner you'll be done and can go home."

He nodded satisfied as Jirou and Malia walked over to the bench and placed their backpacks there before he turned his attention towards a tree. In its shade sat a couple of potted plants and a watering can.

Jirou took one of the shovels and a basket while Malia choose a digging fork and a basket. Pairs of gloves were there too and even though it was disgusting, both made faces when they pulled them on, it was better than getting blisters all over their hands.

With a final glare at each other they got to opposite ends of the patch and started to work. At least some trees surrounding it provided some shade so it wasn't too hot to work.

From time to time Jirou looked over to the teacher who kneeled in front of the plants. It seemed like he was talking to them as he sprinkled powder over them. He cooed and Jirou had to rub over his eyes as he was sure that he'd seen the plants move even though there wasn't any wind and Wood hadn't touched them. He frowned and watched him for a while longer but it didn't happen again as Wood watered them.

It didn't take Jirou long to fill the basket with all kinds of weeds and stuff seeing that it was quite easy as he just had to pull out everything in sight. The same applied for Malia and they met at the temporary compost to empty the baskets. She growled at him and flashed her eyes as she tried to be the first to get rid of the weeds.

"Oh, watch it, Coyote," Jirou said with a scoff, "you don't want anyone seeing that, right? Scott would be miffed."

"You should be the one watching it or I'll claw your face off," she growled back making Jirou laugh.

"Do you really think that you're scaring me with your growling? You are just a measly coyote after all." He caught Malia's hand by the wrist as she tried to claw across his chest again and held her hand in place. "Keep away from Scott's pack or I'll start growling."

He flashed his eyes at her and noted with satisfaction how hers widened in disbelief.

"You aren't human either," she hissed as she tried to pull away but Jirou held her in place.

"Correct," he let his face morph into a more Nogitsune like mask with sharp silver teeth and fox like amber eyes for a moment, as he pulled her closer before saying quietly, "Now, listen closely because I hate to repeat myself. Keep away from the pack or next time we meet will be without an audience and I promise you that you won't be the one walking away from it. Understood?"

Malia only curled her lip and glared at him but she didn't have a chance to reply as Wood walked over to them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked as he got closer. Jirou only flashed his teeth once more towards Malia before he let go of her and turned around.

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly. "We just couldn't decide who does what next because everything is so much fun."

Wood stayed with them till they were done and even though Jirou had just threatened Malia more or less in submission they couldn't help but share confused looks as the teacher continued talking with the potted plants.

Wood kept his word and once they were done, even though they only had needed forty-five minutes, he dismissed them. Jirou went back into the school, pretending that he needed to get something from his locker while Malia fled like bats out of hell were after her and even Wood was a bit in a hurry to leave. When he was sure that both Malia and Wood had left the school he sneaked back to the newly set up garden to take a closer look at the potted plants.

They seemed just like normal plants, he couldn't exactly tell what kind of but he guessed it could be trees. There was a bit of fabric sticking out of each pot and he curiously scratched a bit of soil away to reveal more of it. It was a white stripe of linen, one centimeter in width, that was buried in the earth. As he had removed some more of the dirt covering it he saw that kanjis were written on it. He could only read the first one so he grabbed the linen and tried to carefully pull on it only to have the whole plant tilt to the side. It was immediately followed by rustling and when he looked up he saw that the leaves of the other plants were moving even so there still wasn't any wind. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw that and he quickly moved the plant upright again and pressed the soil around its root to stabilize it again.

He had seen this kind of behavior before when he was still with his family. His sisters Kohana and Matsuko, who were both Forestkitsunes, always had a special connection with all kind of plants and they regularly raised seedlings. After he had burned down a whole plantation by accident when he was trying to master his abilities they took measures to keep him away. At first the plants themselves warned him when he was too close but later on, when that didn't work out too well because the range he was able to start fires in was ways bigger than their warning range, they simply locked him out of certain areas of their land. He didn't mind it because they always respected each other's abilities and he never wanted to cause harm to theirs beside that later on they even came to him to open the pine cones with fire as he was able to control it enough to not burn half the forest down when he tried for just heating up the surface of the cones.

He didn't know if they had used linen with Kanjis to work their magic though but it sparked his curiosity. Instead of trying to pull it out he decided to just take a whole plant with him but the moment he took the pot and walked away the rustling of the others intensified to a whining sound that got louder and louder the further he walked away till it hurt his ears and he had to drop the pot to free his hands. He covered his ears to block out the noise, pain was etched into his face and he took some steps away from the plants. Immediately the noise got quieter and then stopped completely when he was farther away. It only left a ringing behind. He turned back to the plant he had dropped but the moment he got closer again the noise turned up again. He curled his lips with a growl, looking from the single pot to the other plants a couple of meters away. They were all shaking, almost agitated. He tried a couple of times to get closer again but the noise picked up every time he took a step forward and receded as he took a step back.

In the end he turned around with a huff of frustration and walked towards the Jeep while still rubbing his ears to ease the ringing.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chaos 8

A/N: Thank you all!

Disclaimer as usual... TW isn't mine. Beta was done again by lovely Annebee!

Also, fair warning... this chapter is somewhat stydia-ish even without Stiles... and now.. enjoy! :)

* * *

*8*

Jirou knew that apologizing to Lydia would be the hardest. He had almost scared her to death in the catacombs of Oak Creek and he had almost killed her best friends, both Allison and Stiles.

Some simple flowers, even if it were her favourite sunflowers, and a couple of Peanut butter cups wouldn't make up for it but he hoped that it would be a start and that by the time he had to leave she at least didn't associate Stiles face with everything bad that had been done to her by him. He owed that to the boy too. After all he knew exactly how Stiles felt about the strawberry blond girl.

He sat for almost half an hour in the Jeep, which was parked on the opposite side of the road in front of Lydia's home, to gather his courage. It was almost too funny he, the evil fox spirit, felt frightful of a mere Human. No, a Banshee he corrected himself but still he shouldn't be afraid of someone who was just predicting death.

When he had finally managed to walk over and ring the bell it was Mrs. Martin who opened the door. She seemed to be surprised to see him there but it quickly vanished as she stepped aside.

"Stiles how are you?" she asked as she let him inside. She gave him a genuine smile as she saw the flowers in his arms.

"I'm better," he answered like he always answered when someone asked him about his well-being and it wasn't even a lie. Stiles was indeed doing better and so was he, both from a physical and mental health point of view.

"I'm glad to hear," she said as she brushed a hand along his face in a motherly gesture.

She looked at him for a moment, her hand resting on his shoulder before she drew him in for a hug. It took him totally off guard, as the information he had gathered about Natalie Martin didn't exactly scream mothering type, and he didn't know how to react.

"I'm really glad," she said as she rubbed her hands slowly across his back as he stood stiffly in her embrace. "I was so worried."

She released him again and he could feel the heat that rushed into his cheeks.

"Lydia is in her room. Do you still know the way?"

He nodded and she smiled again before she stepped aside.

Lydia was never the easiest girl to talk to. Either she was ways too smart for her own good or she was pretending to be a blond ditz that was only concerned about clothing, make-up and a certain kind of guy. Stiles never counted as that kind of guy as he wasn't popular, sporty, handsome and rich enough even though he could easily hold his own against her smartness. But even so Jirou went through all the failed attempts of talking to her he didn't find anything worse than the talk he had to do now.

He took a moment to steel himself before he knocked on her door, scolding himself in his mind that he was a thousand year old fox spirit who shouldn't fear anything, again.

Nevertheless he felt apprehension or maybe it was Stiles'. But it didn't matter where it came from, it still made him feel bad.

It took her a moment to call to come inside, maybe because she wasn't used to someone knocking and not entering.

He pushed the door open slowly with one hand while he held the flowers in front of his chest like a protective shield with the other.

Lydia was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall behind her and supported by a pillow. She was surrounded by books though she looked up when he entered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and it didn't surprise him that everyone was questioning his presence. He didn't take his eyes of her as he closed the door. Not all the way, as he saw a spark of fear go through her eyes even though she managed to hide it quickly, but close enough to give them some privacy.

"I came to apologize," he said and held out the sunflowers. "I know it's not enough compared to the things I've done to you but maybe it could be a start."

She took the bouquet hesitantly and a tiny smile flittered across her face as she looked at the flowers and saw all the different Peanut butter cups hidden between the stems.

"Those are my favourites," she said quietly and Jirou nodded, "I know, well Stiles knows," he said. "That's why I wanted to apologize. It isn't his fault and I don't want that you associate his face with the things I have done."

"I know that it wasn't him. It's just not this easy," Lydia said and avoided his eyes.

"That's why I'm trying to make amends," he said wringing his hands in a slightly nervous gesture. "He really likes you."

"He is obsessed with me since third grade," Lydia said with a quiet chuckle.

"He was obsessed with you," Jirou corrected her and she looked at him in surprise. "Now, after you finally noticed him and spent time together as friends, he took you off this pedestal he had put you on. He genuinely loves you.

Your hair, your eyes, your body but most of all he loves your mind and who you are when you aren't pretending to be a stupid blond.

And after all the time we've spend together I've grown attached to him too and I don't want to destroy this for him."

She looked at him wide-eyed and some tears gathered in her eyes. It seemed to have shocked her for a moment but then she narrowed her eyes a bit and she said, "You aren't apologizing because you feel sorry, right? You're just doing it because of Stiles."

"Mostly," he said and avoided her eyes. "I think. I don't really know. I do feel guilty but I can't say if I'm feeling Stiles' guilt or if it is my own."

When he looked back at her, her look had softened and she even gave him a small smile.

"You can't deny your nature," she said. "You're still a trickster. Feeling guilty isn't something you do but I appreciate that you're doing this for Stiles."

"You like him too, don't you?" he asked quietly and Lydia looked startled at him but she didn't have a chance to answer as her mother pushed the door open with her elbow and stepped inside.

"I've brought you a vase for your flowers," she announced with a smile as it wasn't obvious enough that she was carrying one. She placed it on the table and turned to them.

"Are you staying for dinner, Stiles?" she asked then.

"I… I can't, Mrs. Martin," he stuttered and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lydia's disapproving look she sent to her mother. "I really have to go the Sheriff… I mean my dad will be waiting for me."

"Nonsense! I'm going to call him and let him know that you're staying over for dinner.

When was the last time you've eaten a real dinner? You're just skin and bones," she said and then she added more to herself, "I really have to give him a piece of my mind about the proper care for teenagers."

"Mom," Lydia tried to interrupt her as Jirou said, "I can't stay," but she overruled both of them. "He's staying for dinner. I'm going to make Spaghetti and our very special Martin family tomato sauce." She looked to Lydia then. "Please come down to help when you're done talking"

With that she left and both of them stared after her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Jirou said then as he turned back to Lydia.

"It's not your fault," she said with a huff. "When she gets something in her head you can hardly sway her. She's stubborn like a mule sometimes."

She got up from her bed and walked over to the desk with the bouquet in her hands. She removed the wrapping paper and gentle placed the flowers in the vase.

"Are you going to apologize to everyone?" she asked then without looking at him as she busied herself with picking the chocolate out from between the flowers.

"Yes, I want to try. I already apologized to the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall. I still have Scott, Mr. Argent, though I think he'll shoot me first before…"

"Are you going to see Allison?" she interrupted him.

"I wanted to," he said carefully.

"Good, I'll go with you," Lydia said determined as she turned around and Jirou only nodded. "Now, we better get down before my mother burns the house down. She isn't the best cook around."

Mrs. Martin was already waiting for them and the moment they stepped into the kitchen she assigned duties to them.

Lydia was tasked with grating the cheese while she ushered Jirou towards the kitchen counter and handed him a knife to cut the tomatoes into pieces.

Lydia frowned a bit but when she saw that he started to cut everything into even pieces immediately without any blood lusty murdering glances towards her mother she nodded satisfied.

Her phone rang then and she excused herself to the adjoining dining room but she kept close by the door to keep an eye on him and her mother.

Even though he didn't have the super hearing abilities of a Werewolf, he still heard better than the average human and understood that the Sheriff was calling.

"There wasn't anything I could do," he heard her say. "I can't tell her that this isn't really Stiles but a copy made by an evil Japanese fox spirit who isn't really evil anymore."

He had to smile slightly as he heard that. Maybe apologizing really helped.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	9. Chaos 9

A/N: Weheee... thank you dear readers!

Teen Wolf = still not mine... sadly enough...

Big thank you again to Annebee who beta-ed this. Thank you, Cutie! And now... enjoy :D

* * *

*9*

„Stilinski!" Finstock's loud voice and the hand that slapped a sheet of paper on his desk startled Jirou out of his boredom. He sat upright and looked at Coach with wide eyes as he continued speaking, "I know that you're insanely smart, maybe more insane but smart nonetheless, but this," he tapped on the paper. It was the pop quiz they'd written the day before, the one were Coach had added some free writing questions just to annoy them, "is taking things too far. You're lucky that Mr. Wood was kind enough to translate." By now everyone was staring at them. "Next time I'll let you fail no matter if you got everything correct or not."

Jirou took the sheet as Finstock removed his hand. In the upper right corner was a thick red A. He frowned not really understanding what caused this reaction from the Coach when he'd done everything right. Though when Finstock turned away, muttering something about Kanjis he realized his mistake.

He had written the answers in Japanese.

"Also you should try sleeping some time. You still look like death warmed over," Finstock added as an afterthought.

He caught Kira's eyes as he looked around then and to his surprise she seemed quite amused by the Coach's antics. Out of habit, probably Stiles, he winked at her and to his delight she blushed lightly before she hid her mouth behind her hand most likely trying to stifle her giggling, he nevertheless heard.

Scott on the other hand wasn't so delighted. As Jirou turned his attention away from Kira he saw Scott glaring at him but he wasn't sure why. He frowned but Scott only jerked his head angrily towards the front. Jirou just sighed and turned his attention back to Coach.

He was surprised to see Wood lurking by the door when he got out of the classroom after class was over and even more surprised when he stepped to him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Scott glaring once more at him before he walked away.

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski, I didn't know that you're speaking Japanese," Mr. Wood said and he sounded almost delighted.

"Yeah, well. I didn't know that you speak it either. Thanks though for translating," Jirou said a bit awkwardly and Wood nodded.

"Also, do you happen to know anything about what happened to my plants?"

"Your plants?" Jirou asked confused.

"Yes, the ones I was tending to yesterday. They were quite in disarray when I watered them this morning," Wood explained as he watched Jirou intently.

"Oh, those," he said with fake surprise. "I don't know, sir. I left just like you. Also, I'm not much of a plant fan."

Wood nodded his head. "I see," though Jirou got the feeling that he knew more then what he was revealing as he watched him intently. "Maybe you should come and join us for our project to wake your love for plants. It's very rewarding.

I always feel much calmer when I'm tending to them and I think a little bit of calm would help you too."

"Ah, thanks for the offer but I don't think that it would be the right thing for me. Plants and I never got along well. Besides that I'm not in AP Biology so I can't just join, right?

Also, I really need to leave now or I'm going to be late for class," Jirou said quickly.

"Of course, I don't want to keep you from learning. Also you can still join as help and maybe earn some extra credits for the regular Biology class," Wood said as he stepped aside. Jirou only smiled slightly and added a hastily, "I'll think about it," before he quickly walked away; straight into Scott's arms who was waiting around the corner.

"What did he want from you?" Scott growled as Jirou tried to step around him.

"Nothing important. He just tried to recruit me as his personal gardener."

"What?" Scott asked incredulously and Jirou rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Scott you should have an eye on Wood. He's totally shady and I get a bad feeling from him."

"And why should I believe you?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm a thousand year old spirit and for once I'm not around for shits and giggles," Jirou growled quietly. "I'm supposed to help so keep your eyes open for Wood. He's up to something and it won't be good."

"Do you have any kind of proof?" Scott asked defiantly causing Jirou to sigh deeply.

"Check out those plants he keeps in the backyard. Something is going on with them."

Scott looked at him for a long time before he nodded slowly. Jirou almost sighed in relief.

"One more thing though," Scott said then as Jirou tried to walk away. "If you mess up Stiles' grades I'll kick you all the way back to Japan myself."

Jirou only huffed and tried again to walk away but Scott placed a hand on his chest to keep him in place.

"That's your biggest concern right now?" he asked with a hint of laughter.

"Yes," Scott growled. "You just borrowed his life. Don't leave it in shambles. I'm serious."

Jirou looked towards his chest as the pressure of Scott's hand got more. He had his claws out and they were slightly digging into his shirt.

"I got him an A in Econ, that's ok for you?" Jirou asked with a raised eyebrow. It took Scott a moment but then he nodded and removed his hand. "Good, glad we talked about it," Jirou said with sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'll show you the plants during lunch, ok?" he said then before he finally was allowed to walk away.

* * *

It wasn't much trouble to get out during lunch and over to the field Malia and Jirou had freed of weed the other day.

Though he could already see that the plants weren't the same anymore. Their leaves were different and there wasn't any linen burrowed in the pot with them.

Scott crouched down by the pots and poked the leaves with his finger but nothing happened.

"They look pretty normal to me"

"He took them away," Jirou said in dismay. "It were different kinds of plants yesterday."

"Oh, how convenient. Why didn't you take one with you?"

"I couldn't. They were screeching so loud it was unbearable."

"Plants don't screech," Scott said as he looked up to Jirou who sighed deeply.

"It weren't the plants. It probably was some kind of…"

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Wood's voice interrupted Jirou.

"Oh, hey Mr. Wood" he said as he turned around and Scott got up again. The teacher stopped in front of them with an angry glare.

"I was just telling Scott about your plants," Jirou continued. "You know, he's a really big fan of everything green and is always interested to learn new things."

"Oh, really?" Wood perked up and Jirou nodded while he could feel Scott's glare on him.

"He's a bit shy about it," Jirou said quietly as he leaned a bit towards Wood before he continued a bit louder straightening out again, "Unfortunately I don't know much about plants but maybe you could help?"

"Oh, of course. Of course!" Wood said delighted as he stepped towards Scott. "I didn't know that you were so interested in botany."

Scott only gaped at him and Jirou smirked evilly from behind Wood.

"I would really like to listen in too," Jirou said then, "but I have to do some studying before class." He patted Scott's shoulder "Have fun!" and then he left laughing quietly to himself.

Later that day he overheard Scott complaining to Lydia.

"Two hours, Lydia!" he said. "I spent two hours with Wood while he went on and on about plants just because of this jerk."

He could hear Lydia giggling then.

"Well, at least you got out of Algebra," she said still amused and Jirou mentally high fived her.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	10. Chaos 10

A/N: Thank you dear readers... for reading and everything :)

Disclaimer still applies... me no own Teen Wolf... and Annebee did the beta again. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

*10*

Lydia picked him up around four as promised; giving him enough time to get Allison's favourite flowers and a package of tasty looking apricots instead of the usual grapes everyone was bringing to the hospital.

He was almost as nervous as when he had apologized to Lydia maybe even more so seeing that he had almost succeeded in killing Allison even if he had just been in control of the Oni and didn't swing the sword himself.

It was a good thing too that Lydia was driving and urging him along otherwise he wouldn't have made it till the visiting hours were over because he would have hesitated so much.

Lydia knocked on the door to Allison's room lightly before she opened it and peeked in. Jirou could see her face lighten up with a smile when she apparently laid eyes on Allison

"Hey," she stepped further inside while he waited for her sign. "How are you today?"

"Ways better," he heard Allison say. "I can't wait to finally get out of here."

Lydia laughed along her friend. "I can imagine. It must be so boring."

She hesitated then before she continued in a more serious tone. "I've brought someone with me who would like to talk to you."

She opened the door a bit wider and beckoned Jirou in. Almost hesitantly he stepped inside once more holding the flowers like a shield in front of himself.

Isaac was there too. He sat in a chair by Allison's bed but he jumped up with a growl and unsheathed his claws when he saw Jirou. But the fox ignored him as he had only eyes for Allison.

"What is he doing here?" Isaac asked angrily while Lydia closed the door.

"Ssh… keep your voice down, hot head." She scolded him while Jirou stepped closer to the bed only focused on Allison. She had pushed herself up a bit as he'd entered; her eyes widened a bit but more in surprise than fear. She must have heard what had happened too.

"I came to apologize," Jirou said and Isaac scoffed. Allison just put her hand, the one where the IV was still attached to, on his arm to calm him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, you wanted to kill her," Isaac growled.

"Isaac," Allison said warningly and Jirou ignored him.

"I'm really sorry," he held out the flowers and he noticed how his hand was shaking. "I only wanted to cause Noshiko pain and feed of the strife and chaos surrounding it but I never wanted to kill Stiles' friends even if I told him that I would."

His throat closed up as a lump formed and the shaking got worse. He didn't know why he was reacting so badly, he couldn't even place the emotions that were currently running through him. All he knew was that he couldn't get closer to Allison even though he should give her the things he had brought along.

"I'm sorry," he said again as he placed the flowers and the apricots at the foot of the bed. His voice was hoarse and there was a burning in his eyes that spoke of unshed tears. He couldn't take it any longer. As soon as he'd laid everything down he turned around and fled out of the room.

"Jirou," Lydia said startled as he passed by her and opened the door. Then he was gone.

He walked briskly down the corridor, almost running, as he tried to get away from Allison as fast as possible. His throat was threatening to close. There was a heavy feeling in his chest that made it difficult to breath and his vision blurred with unshed tears. He tried to get away from all the humans, turning corner upon corner till he found an empty hallway and there an unused room. He sunk down in the corner behind the door, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face behind them as he tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to get out. Some tears escaped and soaked into the fabric of his jeans before he got his breathing under control as best as possible.

Some time passed and the door was opened again, startling him a bit but it was only Lydia who stepped in. She looked around for a moment till she found him in the corner.

"Hey," she said as she crouched down in front of him a few meters away. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slightly as he rubbed with one hand over his eyes

"I'm sorry," he said once again. "That didn't go as planned but I suddenly couldn't breathe anymore."

"Like a panic attack?" Lydia asked as she watched him.

"Yeah, almost."

She moved over to him and sat down next to him. Their shoulders were almost brushing together and he could feel the warmth radiating from her through the fabric of his t-shirt.

"That's a very Stiles-like thing," she said then.

"I know. He feels very guilty about it even though he wasn't even near when it happened."

"And you? What about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Maybe not? I can't separate Stiles' emotions from mine."

"Allison would like to speak with you some other time. Preferable when Isaac isn't around," she said suddenly. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I guess. It would be nice."

Lydia nodded and gave him a small smile then they sat in silence for a while.

"I just thought of something that could help you collect some more positive karma points," Lydia broke the silence and Jirou turned to her as he sniffed the last traces of his crying away and a smile came to his lips because of her choice of words. "I heard that you enjoy shopping," she continued and Jirou nodded once more. "Great, you know I always wondered how Stiles would look like wearing fitting and good looking clothes for once. Seeing that you are basically the same person as him how about you help me find some new things for him to wear once he wakes up?"

Jirou looked a bit doubtful at her though he agreed nevertheless. Immediately Lydia got up with a spring in her movement.

"Awesome, let's go then."

* * *

Somehow the smile he received from Lydia when she saw him wearing the clothes she had bought for him, tugged at his heart in a manner he never felt before. He was aware that it was most likely the part of him that was Stiles that caused this reaction nevertheless it made him feel oddly good.

They had been very successful on their impromptu shopping trip the day before and now he was wearing a dark red tight fitting shirt and dark pants instead of the usual plaid and layers upon layers. He never had understood why Stiles felt the need to more or less hide in his clothes. His body wasn't bad; Jirou had possessed a lot worse over his many years.

"You look amazing," she said as he was close enough. "Hopefully Stiles will agree on this change in wardrobe too."

She linked her arm with his and guided him down the corridor.

"I'm sure that he would do anything when you give him such dazzling smiles every time."

She giggled and hit his arm.

"Even so I'm aware that you only went shopping with me because you have to collect positive karma points… thank you for keeping me company and going along with my ideas," she gave him another smile and he could only smile back.

"My pleasure, Lydia. After all I…," he was interrupted as a clawed werewolf hand wrapped itself around his other arm and pulled him out of Lydia's hold, who made a startled noise, into a class room they were just passing by.

He was pushed against the wall next to the door hard enough that he saw stars for a moment. Hands grabbed his collar and pushed him higher; high enough that he had to stand on his toes.

Isaac came into focus and then Scott who stood next to him as Lydia yelled at them, "What are you doing?" as she followed them inside.

Isaac only growled and tightened his grip while both of them, he and Scott, ignored her.

"What did you do?" Scott demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jirou asked as he struggled to get free.

"We found a body last night! And you weren't at the Sheriff's'"

"So you automatically assume that I killed someone? Because I wasn't home?" Jirou scoffed, secretly surprised how easily home slipped from his tongue.

"Well, you're the only chaos, pain and strife loving fucker around that killed people," Isaac said.

"Have you gone out of your minds?" Lydia cried the. "He was with me till ten!"

Both Scott and Isaac looked at her like she had gone nuts.

"What?" Scott asked and Lydia rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"We were shopping all afternoon after we'd visited Allison because I wanted to get some new clothes for Stiles for when he wakes up.

And seeing that Jirou is a carbon copy of him and more willing than Stiles when it comes to shopping I took him along. Afterwards I treated him to a Burger menu as a thank you and we talked.

By the time I brought him to the Sheriff it was already ten and the Sheriff was home. Now when did you find the body? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that he had no opportunity to kill anyone."

Isaac and Scott shared a look before the curly haired Werewolf released his hold on Jirou. He in returned scoffed and straightened his shirt out.

"What made you think that I was the culprit instead of one of the other uncounted monsters or humans, who shock horror aren't opposed to murder either?"

"There was a Kanji carved into the body. Kira said it meant revenge," Scott explained.

"A Kanji? That's all that is needed for you to assume that it was me? Because I'm a Japanese fox spirit?" Jirou said with scorn heavy in his voice. "Are you aware that there are more people than just me who are familiar with the Japanese language? It's not like this is a dead and forgotten thing like Aztec or something."

Scott and Isaac shared another look that betrayed how stupid they felt. Jirou sighed deeply.

"Was there anything else to the body? Where did you find it?"

"In the woods," Scott said. "We were teaching Malia how to control her shifting and she ran off. As we followed her we found the body."

"It was stabbed through the chest with a piece of wood just like you were from Kira," Isaac added and Scott pulled his phone out.

"We took pictures of the Kanji for Kira."

He scrolled through the phone till he found them, then he showed it to Jirou and Lydia.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she saw the bloody carving and turned away.

"Is that the piece of wood he was stabbed with?" Jirou asked as he looked closer. He pulled Scotts hand with the phone nearer and enlarged the picture with two fingers.

"Yeah," Scott said, "why?"

"It's still connected to the tree," Jirou remarked, "and not in the half-way-broken-off-kind of way."

"So? Is that important?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Jirou said and let go of Scott's hand.

* * *

A/N No.2: Ok, now... in here is the part that actually started everything. The whole inspiration for this story was this gif: cuppachar . tumblr dot com/120800776831/voidisgood-from-voidness-to-100-cute and the tags cuppachar added. I could watch it for hours and I just needed a happy-sad Nogi in my life... seeing that I didn't find one I wrote a story for it myself... so the little part about Jirou smiling after his sort of panic attack is actually this gif in my mind...

Also, a shoutout to cuppachar for creating the cute tags to it and now go read their story too! :D


	11. Chaos 11

A/N: Thank you, lovelies! :)

Not mine...no no no... Teen Wolf isn't mine... unfortunately. Beta was done once more by Annebee. :)

And now... finally, the long awaited meeting of Kira and Jirou! Enjoy!

* * *

*11*

The Yukimura's home reminded him of the time he spent in Japan. Noshiko probably used some of her fox magic to turn the front yard into a carbon copy of an ancient Japanese garden. He took a moment to bathe in memories as he walked up to the door and rang the bell. Kira's mother opened the door the moment his fingers had left the button, like she had expected him.

He declined his head a bit in greeting.

"Noshiko, daughter of Taro, it's a pleasure seeing you again," he said as politely as possible. "May I come in? I'd like to talk to Kira."

"Of course, please," Noshiko said as she stepped aside. "I would like to have a word with you first though."

The moment he stepped over the doorstep his aura burst forth, bathing the room into green. Noshiko seemed unfazed as she led him towards the living room.

"I see you haven't forgotten the old tricks," he said slightly impressed as he raised his arm and looked at the green flames dancing across it for a moment, before he turned his attention away and let his look travel around curiously. The interior reminded him of his old home too.

"Tea?" she asked as he sat down on the couch. "I just made new one."

She raised the kettle but Jirou declined politely. Nevertheless she poured herself a cup.

"So, you're Jirou? The second son? The fallen prince?" Noshiko asked then as she studied his aura. The black and green flames that outlined his fox flickered over his skin as his fox strived under her look.

"That's what they call me, is it? The fallen prince?" Jirou asked unimpressed as he finally reined in his aura again.

"There are as many names as there are stories about you, passed down from generation to generation of Kitsune.

Jirou, flame of the west. The most dangerous Fire-Kitsune to ever walk the earth. Youngest of the royal family and apple of Inari's eye.

How you beheaded one of your sisters in a fit of rage with a sword made of flames."

"Not one of my brightest moments, admittedly," he interrupted her. "She should have suffered way more for what she did to me," he looked straight at her watching her reaction though Noshiko stayed calm.

"How you failed the test to become celestial like the rest of your family."

He curled his lips in annoyance.

"So, you're impressed that you summoned the black sheep of the royal family?"

"To be honest, I'm a bit surprised that it was so easy to defeat you. Twice."

"I was a bit sloppy back then and not expecting that you would change your mind so quickly and bring a werewolf.

And while we're being honest I'm still pissed that you broke our deal so easily."

"That's why you wreaked havoc on this town now?" she asked easily.

He gritted his teeth and looked away.

"It was just a game."

"A game you played a hundred times or more. One you never lost.

Something changed your mind, right?" Noshiko sipped her tea calmly as she watched him. He still refused to look at her and she smiled to herself.

"It was the boy, wasn't it? You found something in him you didn't expect."

"Would it matter?" he growled as he turned back to her.

"Certainly, seeing that your continued existence depended on it.

It must have been important or else Inari wouldn't have intervened, am I right?"

"I think we're done here," Jirou said and got up, "or is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"No, I think that was all," Noshiko said with a slightly amused tone in her voice that made Jirou glare. "You wanted to see my daughter?"

"Yes," he could barely keep the growl out of his voice as he watched her.

"I'll show you the way then," she said as she placed her cup of tea on the table and got up. As they walked along the hallway she remarked casually, "My husband is an excellent weapons maker and he's also trained to fight with all of them," when she noticed that his look was straying to the many weapons that were hung up on the walls. "In fact he's just working on a new project at the moment.

I wasn't very keen on him using the remaining Wolf Lichen Dr. Deaton had collected but he insisted."

Jirou could hear the underlying threat loud and clear but he tried to be unfazed by it.

"I'm sure that it will be a masterpiece. This is all magnificent work," he nodded towards the weapons as they came to a stop outside a door. Noshiko declined her head politely and said, "Thank you. I'll make sure to pass it on." Then she knocked on the door. "Kira, you have a visitor," Noshiko said and stepped aside to let Jirou in. He waved slightly as Kira scrambled up into a sitting position on her bed. "I'll be in the Reading room," Noshiko said then, satisfied with Kira's reaction that didn't show any fear of Jirou, before she excused herself.

"Hi," Jirou said as he stood in front of Kira's bed slightly awkward with his hands behind his back.

"Hi," Kira said equally awkward.

"I…. uhm… I'm sorry for appearing here just like this but I… wanted to apologize," he pulled his hand out from behind his back and held it out to her before he cupped his other hand over it. When he removed it again a neatly folded paper crane made of red and yellow paper was sitting on his hand. He kneeled down in front of her bed and offered it to her. "you know, for hitting you… twice and using you for my gain."

"Lydia told me that you're apologizing to everyone," Kira said quietly with her eyes on the crane as she carefully took it from him. "But I hadn't thought that you would apologize to me too.

Thank you."

"Why not?" Jirou asked confused. "I did you wrong like everyone else."

"Yes, but Stiles and I aren't really close and you're doing it just for Stiles sake'," she said her eyes still on the folded paper she was slowly and carefully turning in her hands.

"True, but maybe I'm doing some things for my sake too." She looked at him in surprise. "Look, I never hated you. Of course, I wanted to see you dead but just because of your mother. I wanted to cause her the most pain possible." Kira looked at him startled and he bit his lip as he realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok," Kira said. "Well, no it isn't ok but I understand it. You're a Nogitsune. An evil spirit who has to do evil things but what did she do to offend you so much to cause all this pain just to get back at her?"

Jirou sighed as he sat down on the ground in front of the bed.

"She called upon her ancestors to send her the power to take revenge on the people who wronged her. What she didn't realize was that she made a deal with me. My power in return for all the chaos, strife and pain.

She broke our deal and trapped me in a glass jar for more than seventy years. She backed off the moment she realized it would involve death, even of the innocent, and she used a Werewolf to catch me.

Of course I was pissed. I had seventy years to nurture it. Watching her living her life while I was trapped, starving and stripped of my power. I wanted to cause her as much pain as possible and then I wanted to kill her."

"She should have known what she was getting into when she summoned you, right?" Kira said as she picked on a thread of her bedding. "But now, it changed. You changed."

Jirou nodded and gave her a slight smile.

"Inari took most of my hate and pain and anger away. It doesn't delight me anymore to cause chaos, strife and pain. She took some of my personality away but in return I gained some things I had lost. Or I thought I had lost but that were just buried beneath all the bad things." She looked at him with curiosity and his smile got a little brighter. "Compassion, guilt and hunger. Hunger for real food. Oh, you can't believe how it feels to eat food. Taste all the flavours, to try new things, to try old things and mixing things. It's like heaven!"

Kira giggled lightly at his enthusiasm.

"Now you're sounding like a fox. A Kitsune who craves food."

"Yes," Jirou nodded eagerly. "She wants to make a real Kitsune out of me again. So she gave me hunger. And with the compassion I can play tricks that aren't malicious while the guilt keeps me humble.

It really sucks but it's amazing at the same time."

"I'd like to be a real Kitsune too," Kira said suddenly. She sounded a bit sad as she avoided his eyes. "But my mom refuses to teach me everything."

"You want to learn how to fox?" Kira nodded while she bit her lip almost guiltily. "I could show you some things."

"You could?" she asked with hope perking up.

"Sure, I was a Kitsune longer then I was Nogitsune.

So how about that, I want to check out something in school later. You could come a long and I could show you a thing or two."

"What do you want in school?" she asked a little bit suspicious then.

"I just need to clarify some things regarding Wood. Didn't you notice that he is behaving oddly?"

"He does?"

"Yes! He's talking with plants"

"Everyone does!" Kira objected.

"He knows Japanese"

"A lot of people do"

"He's magicked up his plants"

"What?" she asked with a laugh and Jirou sighed.

"It's hard to explain but there is some kind of magic on his plants. I wanted to take one with me but I couldn't."

"But what do you want to prove with… whatever you find?"

"I need to find something to make Scott believe me that something is wrong with Wood. I can feel it.

Inari said that something evil is coming here and I'm supposed to help with it. I think it's Wood she was talking about but Scott won't believe me unless I have evidence.

That's why I need to go to school. Maybe I can find something in his office or so."

* * *

A/N No.2: I'm so in love with the scene where Jirou hands the paper crane to Kira that I commissioned lovely Nas to do a drawing for me. And here it is aredblush . tumblr dot com / post / 128487923650 / the-nogitsune-and-kira-sharing-a-moment

It's so cute! Go show her some love too. :)


	12. Chaos 12

A/N: Thank you, lovely readers! :)

Not much to say... just the usual Teen Wolf isn't mine. Annebee my faithful beta... betaed the hell out of this again... haha...

Enjoy!

* * *

*12*

"Are you sure that this is ok?" Kira asked what felt like the thousandth time as she followed Jirou down the corridors of the high school.

"You wanted to learn how to fox, right?" he asked in return as he stopped and turned around. Kira almost ran into him and she blushed slightly as she came to a stop centimeters away from his chest. She took a step back again and nodded. "Good, because that's lesson number one. Be sneaky. We need some kind of proof that there is something wrong with Wood or Scott won't believe me ever.

Now keep quiet. We're just going to look through his desk."

He spoke quietly like he thought that someone could listen in even though it was already hours after school had ended. Kira gave him a nod again and pulled her bag a bit tighter to herself.

Getting into the school and then the classroom was surprisingly easy. Though Jirou still wondered why no one started to lock down the whole place by now. After all what happened in the past it would be just a reasonable thing to do.

"You're keeping watch," he said as they stepped into the room. Without a question Kira stayed by the door while he went over to the desk.

There wasn't much on it, just a couple of books and some dried leaves. Jirou picked one up to take a closer look. It was something he recognized from his old home in Japan. There were also some flowers and seeds of Shirane-aoi. He could easily identify it because he had, when he had been a really young fox, gnawed on it only to have his tongue numbed for hours to Inari's amusement as he drooled all over the place.

He went to the drawers next, pulling out one after the other. Most were filled with pencils and empty notebooks. One held several bottles of murky brown water with pieces of leaves floating in it. He scrunched up his nose in disgust and moved on to the next one. It was filled to the brim with moss.

"What the heck," he hissed and Kira looked over at him questioningly.

Some bits fell out as he opened the drawer wider but he ignored them. He bent down to sniff slightly on it, making sure that it wasn't mixed with Wolf Lichen; he could smell that out anywhere by now, before he put a hand into the moss. It felt soft and wet and not like it was just stuffed into the drawer but rather like it was growing in there. He couldn't find anything suspicious in it either so he closed the drawer again.

The next one contained a small wooden box with elaborated carvings on the lid and the sides. Some were Japanese Kanjis that spelled protecting charms he hadn't seen in a long time; others were little pictograms of long-nosed and winged people. He frowned as he tried to remember if he had seen these before.

"Did you find something?" Kira asked as she watched him.

"I'm not sure," Jirou replied as he tried to take the box out but as soon as he touched it a magic barrier appeared throwing him on his behind and burned his hand.

"Jirou," Kira cried though she turned back to the door without waiting for his reply. "Oh, shit. There is someone coming!"

"Get away from the door," Jirou said as he had picked himself up of the floor again.

He looked around for another exit but there wasn't one.

"Come here," he said then as he rushed over to the desk Kira was usually sitting in during Biology and Kira followed him. It was near the back on the side of the room where the door was. "Get one of those books," he pointed to the shelf that stood against the wall and was filled to the brim with all kinds of books, "sit down and just play along," he instructed her as he dragged another chair over quietly.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly while she opened the book to a random page as they had sat down and waited for what was to come. He was holding his right hand beneath the table out of view. His voice sounded a bit strained as he said "I'm fine," but his face was devoid of any hint that he might be in pain.

Kira tensed when they heard footsteps outside the door, they stopped and a shadow fell through the window of the door. There was a moment of quiet then the door opened and their biology teacher stepped inside.

He looked around till his eyes fell on Kira and Jirou.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Mr. Wood," Jirou said as cheerful as possible. "You know, we're just studying. I was trying to explain something to Kira just now."

He didn't miss how Mr. Wood's eyes lingered on the fallen pieces of moss as he looked around again.

"And what are you studying?" the teacher asked as he got closer. "Anything I can help with?"

He reached for the book that laid open in front of them and turned it around to read it.

"Human reproduction." Jirou had to work hard to suppress the grin that wanted to break out on his face while Kira flushed red from her head to her toes probably. "That's a really interesting topic. What was your question, Kira? Maybe I can be of help too?"

"I… uhmm… I…," Kira stuttered as Jirou winked at her.

"She was wondering if she would reach her peak faster with oral stimulation than with vaginal intercourse," Jirou explained still cheerful as Kira turned a shade of red he'd never seen on her and even Mr. Wood looked like he had been caught very off guard, "and I just wanted to suggest that we should test it."

"So… well…," Mr. Wood coughed to compose himself again. "I hope you didn't plan to test it here."

"No, of course not but you know. We really should get going now. It's getting late."

With that he jumped up, pulling the book out from under Mr. Woods hand and closing it in one swift movement, though he left it lying on the desk and walked to the door. At the same time Kira got up too; seemingly relieved as she followed Jirou.

"Wait," Mr. Wood called after them as they had almost reached the door. "What happened to your hand, Mr. Stilinski?" he asked. Of course he had noticed that Jirou was favouring his left hand the whole time.

"Nothing, just too much work, if you know what I mean," Jirou moved his hollowed fist up and down a couple of times and smirked as Mr. Wood gasped. "See you in the morning!" he added with a keen smile as he grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Oh, my god. I will never be able to look him in the eyes again," Kira moaned as they walked down the corridor well aware that Mr. Wood was still watching them. At least Jirou was well aware because Kira's mood quickly changed as she did a little jump and turned to Jirou. "That was so ex-," she was interrupted by a quiet hushing noise and then Jirou's lips landed on hers as he held her face with his left hand. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers for a moment before she gave in.

Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him a bit down to get a more comfortable angle then she boldly licked over his lips.

His hand slipped along her side, deeper down and around to her backside were he lifted her skirt a bit and slipped his hand under, squeezing her ass through the fabric of her leggings.

There was a noise like rustling leaves and flapping wings then a door fell shut and Jirou pulled away from her.

"Did you hear that?" he asked at first while Kira just looked slightly dazed at him.

"Yes, it sounded like the wind," she said after a moment. His hand was still under her skirt.

"He was watching us," Jirou explained then, "and I didn't know how else to stop your excitement."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What for? You're a great kisser."

Kira's cheeks turned a light shade of red again and she gave a little squeak as he squeezed her butt one final time before he pulled his hand away.

"You aren't bad either," she said almost teasingly.

"Well, I had a thousand years to practice," he gave her another wink that made her giggle like some innocent school girl.

"Jirou," she said then as they stepped out of the school through the main entrance. He only made a sound in the back of his throat to acknowledge that he'd heard her. "Can I see your hand?"

He sighed deeply but stopped and turned towards her.

"It's already healing," he said as he raised his hand and turned it palm up so that she could see it. Nevertheless Kira gasped as she saw the state his palm was in. It was heavily burned with blackened skin that flaked away in some parts leaving pale pink flesh behind.

"Really, it's nothing," he tried to emphasize again.

"It doesn't look like nothing," she said as she grabbed his other hand and dragged him down the stairs and towards the Jeep. He waited patiently as she rummaged through the first aid kit she found in the back.

"What did you find in the drawer?" she asked as she spread ointment over his palm in careful swipes.

"There was a box. I should have known better then to touch it. It was covered in protection charms. Though, I didn't think that they would be active. Usually those kind of things are just trinkets, passed down through the generations, that have lost their magic along the way."

* * *

The next day everyone fussed over his hand. The first one was Kira who caught him even before school started. She pulled him into an empty room, got a First Aid Kit out of her backpack, a honest to god First Aid Kit! All the while she babbled about infections and bandage changes then she wrapped his hand up in a way that reminded him of his former host Rhys.

The next one was Lydia who cornered him after the first period because Lydia never missed anything.

"What did you do?" she asked while Jirou looked around for a way to escape.

"Nothing," he murmured as he hid his hand behind his back.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Lydia said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to the front again to take a closer look.

She glared at him when he didn't answer.

"Did you try to build a bomb again?" she asked then narrowing her eyes.

"No! I… look… promise that you won't tell Scott first, then I'm going to tell you."

Lydia sighed deeply. "Ok, I promise."

"I went back to school with Kira yesterday because we… I… wanted to see if I could find anything to proof to Scott that Wood isn't trustworthy."

"And did you find anything?"

"Maybe," he sighed and rubbed the back of his hand absently. "There was this box in his desk. It was covered with protecting charms and weird pictures."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And what was in it?"

"That's the thing, Lydia," he said. "I don't know because it repulsed me when I tried to touch it."

"Hence the bandage," she concluded.

"Yes, it's healing slower than usual too. We want to try to get a pic of the box later and do some research at the weekend."

Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Sent me the pic as soon as you have it. I'll try if I can find something too."

"Lydia, really you don't have to. It's enough when Scott is mad at me and Kira."

Lydia only rolled her eyes.

"Send me the pic, foxy, or you're going to wish that Scott is the one mad at you."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked away as he just gaped at her open mouthed.

And then there was Scott too.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked at lunch when everyone had gathered around their usual table. Kira and Lydia shared a look that was partly worry and partly annoyance at Scott's tone of voice.

"Ah, that's a funny story you know. Did you ever try to destroy a horcrux?" Jirou said nonchalantly as he ate the last of the curly fries he had gotten for lunch. Clearly sometimes Stiles personality was bleeding through.

"Seriously? Harry Potter?" Isaac scoffed while the emotions on Scott's face jumped between surprised and impressed. "Isn't there anything sacred for you?"

"Let me think… no…," Jirou smirked at him, "and I've a whole well of movie references at my disposal. Unfortunately no one ever gets the Star Wars references."

"I do," Kira quipped in and Jirou looked a little bit surprised at her before he gave her a smile and said, "That's why I love you."

She blushed lightly and ducked her had a bit as the others stared at her.

"Also, if you want to do something nice for Stiles, for once, try a movie night with a Star Wars marathon once he wakes up," Jirou said with a hard look towards Scott before he got up and walked away with the tray his food had been on while everyone else just stared at him. When he walked past them again on his way to the exit he added, "But you probably don't need me to tell you that, right Scotty?"

"That was pretty harsh," Kira's voice let him look away from the door to Wood's classroom he was watching. She sat down next to him on the stairs and nudged him with her shoulder giving him a smile.

"Scott is just annoying. He doubts everything I say the same he never really listened to Stiles when it was important" Jirou said with a slight sneer.

"What are you doing here?" Kira said, changing the topic to avoid getting roped into negative thoughts about Scott too.

"I'm waiting for Wood to leave. He has a break now too and usually he spends it in his garden," Jirou explained as he looked back to the door. "I need to get a picture of the box."

As on cue Wood appeared from the classroom and both Jirou and Kira got up quickly and scrambled up the stairs to hide around the corner. They listened to the teacher's footsteps vanish around the corner as the sound faded away.

They got down again when they deemed him far enough away and caught the last glimpse of Wood disappearing around the corner at the other end of the corridor.

"You keep watch again," Jirou instructed as they slipped into the room. He walked briskly over to the desk while Kira stayed at the door.

He pulled the drawer open where the box had been the day before but it was empty.

"Oh, no… no, no, no…," he said quickly as he pulled the other drawers open too. The bottles with the murky water were still there but one was half empty now and the moss in the drawer below was glistening with water. It was pushed together some because the box now sat in the middle of it, to Jirou's relief.

He quickly took some pictures of the lid, as this was the only visible thing now, as he didn't dare to touch it again. Then he carefully closed all drawers again and went over to Kira.

"Did you get it?" she asked and he nodded as he opened the door and both got out.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	13. Chaos 13

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading so far. :)

Teen Wolf still isn't mine. Annebee did the beta-ing again.

Also, fair warning this chapter contains smut (f/m) so I guess the don't like, don't read applies here... otherwise... enjoy!

* * *

*13*

Kira appeared at the Stilinski residence exactly one minute before the agreed upon time with her arms full of books and a package of chips stuffed in her bag. She smiled brightly as the Sheriff opened the door and almost dropped all the books as she stumbled over the doorstep. Jirou stood behind the Sheriff and he took a couple of steps to keep her from falling but the older man caught her just in time and helped her keep her hold of all the books.

"Thank you" she said with a light blush and the Sheriff laughed.

"It's ok. Stiles isn't the most graceful either" he said as he stepped aside to allow Jirou to pass him.

"Hey" he said with a slight curl of lips and winked at her as he took the books from her arms.

"You've quite a lot to read there" the Sheriff commented and Kira grinned nervously.

"My Mom has hundreds of books regarding Japanese mythology and we don't know where to start so I brought a couple from different eras."

"Oh, ok" he only said before he turned to Jirou. "I'm leaving for work now. If you find something don't go hunting it alone, call me instead. Understood?" Jirou nodded. "Good. I've left you some money on the table to order Pizza or something later."

"Thank you" they said in unison causing the Sheriff to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Jirou lead her up the stairs and into his room where he dumped all the books on his bed while Kira pulled the chips out of her bag.

"I brought snacks," she said with a smile and Jirou grinned.

"Awesome!" he said excited and took them from her. "Oh, Wasabi flavor. You know, we could order Sushi later. Do you like Sushi?"

Kira nodded with a giggle as he beamed at her.

"Can you show me the picture again?" she asked as he opened the chips and stuffed a couple in his mouth.

"It might be better if we print it out, right?" he said as he had swallowed. Kira looked around the room for a printer but there wasn't one so she turned with a questioningly look towards Jirou again.

"There is one in Stiles' room," he said as he picked up his phone. "Come on," he said with a wave of his hand as Kira hesitated. "It's ok. He won't mind."

He walked over to Stiles' room and Kira followed slowly. She peeked inside and while Jirou connected the phone to Stiles' laptop she had only eyes for the boy lying in the bed. Jirou watched her slowly walking towards the bed, gnawing on her lower lip, as the printer worked in the background. She gently brushed a hand over Stiles' arm.

"Is he really ok?" she asked quietly when Jirou stepped to her. He put a hand on Stiles' forehead and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, he's still healing but he's already doing a lot better," he said as he looked at her again. "You don't have to worry. He will be fine once he wakes up again."

"And what about you?" she asked then looking at him too. "Will you be fine?"

"It depends on Inari. If she thinks I've redeemed myself enough I'll be allowed back into the family and if not, I can cause havoc in the afterlife."

"She'll kill you?" Kira asked startled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jirou said almost lighthearted. "But come on let's not dwell on the future. We've a riddle to solve."

He took the page from the printer and ushered Kira out of the room though not without sending a long glance towards Stiles before he quietly closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Hours later they hadn't made much progress even though they had looked through a couple of books. But first Pizza distracted them and then things happened.

It was just one moment they were looking through book upon book searching for possible culprits and the next they were making out.

Jirou did know how it happened with the accidently brushing hands together at first, then the bumping of shoulders followed by long glances at each other, more than into the books they wanted to go through.

Kira also knew why it happened as she couldn't resist his easy smile and the slight feel of danger that he was still emitting, the thought that she had found someone like herself who seemed to be interested in her too. She didn't even feel half as bad as she probably should as she brushed her tongue along his lips and into his mouth while his right hand glided up her side underneath her shirt before he cupped her breast making her moan into his mouth. Crackling lightnings of fox fire were jumping back and forth between them and he gasped as she pressed her hand against his crotch in a bolt move.

Then their shirts and her bra were gone and with a hiss of energy both their auras burst forth tinting the room in an eerie golden red and green hue.

She scrambled to open his pants and push them down as he did the same with hers, never breaking the kiss except for small breaths of air.

The books that were on the bed had fallen down already when they both were naked finally. Kira was on her back and Jirou over her on his hands and knees looking down on her.

"Wait," she gasped out as he licked along her neck making her moan the word more than saying it. She sat up, pushing him into a sitting position too.

"We need protection," she explained, still breathing heavily, as he looked questioningly at her.

"What? Don't you want to bear our cute little fox kits?" he asked with a smirk as he tilted his head a bit to the side to appreciate her backside from a different angle as she got out of bed, rolling her eyes so hard she was sure he could hear it.

A tiny voice at the back of her head wondered since when she was this foxy/needy/horny as she easily pulled a pack of condoms from her backpack. Of course she had come prepared after the "incident" at school.

She appreciated the view of Jirou in all his naked glory for a moment. His hair was more disheveled then usually from her hands, his naked chest with the slight tuft of hair in the middle and further down the trail of happiness.

He smirked even more as he saw her look and how it lingered between his legs.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasingly pulling Kira out of her daydreaming.

"Well, if it feels as good as it looks, then yes."

She tossed a small pack at him and it bounced of his chest and landed in his lap.

"I promise you that it will feel way better than good."

Kira only rolled her eyes again though she did it with a smile on her lips as she crawled over to him again.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."

He only laughed at her words as he stole a kiss from her before he started nibbling on her neck and shoulder.

She felt him moan and bite down harder as she brushed a hand along his length and over the tip before she rolled the condom on.

He pressed more of his weight against her and she gave in easily falling back on the bed. His hand traveled down her side as he kissed her, then it slipped over her leg and between them.

She gasped as he slipped a finger inside her, grabbing his shoulders tighter. Then another one followed and another and in no time she was reduced to a quivering mess as she rode out an orgasm that had rocked her whole body.

"See," he only said as he looked her in the eyes with mischief dancing in his. Their foxes were intertwined by now too; a swirling whirlwind of red and green and gold and black.

He gave her a moment to calm herself again and sucked a hickey in the sensitive flesh underneath her ear as her hands brushed aimlessly up and down his back.

He lifted her legs up a bit and she hooked her feet around his hip as she felt his hardness brush against the still sensitive wetness between her legs. She was more than ready for more while she wasn't ready at the same time. The moan that escaped her lips as he slowly and teasingly pushed inside her sounded almost filthy to her ears but she could feel him smile against her neck.

She didn't know how much time passed but it seemed like hours. The most ecstatic hours she'd ever felt in her life as he took her. He didn't fuck or rutted like the boys she had before. No, he made love to her. Slow and sensual with butterfly caresses all over her body accompanied by kisses, nibs and sucking that lifted her higher and higher than ever before.

When they both came at the same time their auras burst into light bathing the room in blinding colours for a moment and she might have screamed his name but she wasn't so sure it could have been just a whisper too.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder for a moment trying to catch his breath as she caressed through the hair on the back of his neck, it was wet from sweat and stood up in little spikes as she run her fingers through.

"Oh, wow," was all he said as he rolled down from her slipping out at the same time and making her moan again.

They just lay next to each other then, their chests still heaving as they stared at the ceiling.

Prickles of electricity still ran over her skin and she was sure that she could see tiny ripples of flames licking over his.

She scooted closer a while later, pulling the blanket over them a bit as the drying sweat on her skin made her shiver. Her eyes fell on the not yet healed scar on his chest were she had run him through with her sword and she bit her lip as she brushed over it with her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she said then her voice heavy with remorse.

"It's ok. I was an ass anyway and deserved it," he said with a laugh. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and it didn't take them long before they were asleep.

* * *

The next morning they met the Sheriff in the kitchen, as he had a quick snack after his nightshift. Jirou insisted on making breakfast and the older man took one long look at them, especially at Kira. She wore one of Stiles' Beacon Hills lacrosse sweatshirts that was way too long for her and hung loosely from her frame, her hair still slightly wet from the shower she had taken. Then he asked in a calm voice, "Research got longer than expected?"

But he had to hide a smirk behind his coffee mug, that smelled suspiciously like chamomile, as Kira blushed furiously and eyed Jirou who brushed over it with a short, "Yeah, yeah" before he stuck his head into the fridge looking for ingredients for pancakes.

Kira sat down at the table a little awkwardly and gave the Sheriff a reluctant smile.

"He didn't force you into anything, did he?" he asked quietly as he leaned a bit towards her.

"What? I… no… no… I," Kira stuttered then she took a deep breath to calm herself again and started anew, "What makes you think that?"

"It's pretty obvious that more than research went on last night," the Sheriff explained and tapped the side of his neck just below his ear. Instantly Kira's hand went up and covered the hickey that was in the same place on her neck. She turned another shade darker and bit her lip.

"I…," she tried but the Sheriff interrupted her, "It's ok. He's living in my house for a while now and I had the chance to get to know him better. He definitively isn't Stiles but he also isn't some evil Demon overlord hell-bent on killing everyone, anymore."

They both looked over to Jirou, who stood at the counter as he tried to measure the dry ingredients. The Sheriff only shook his head as a cloud of flour rose up from the pot and settled on everything in close vicinity, including Jirou.

"You're young," he continued then as he turned back to Kira. "You should have fun and as long as you're safe, use protection and nothing happens against your will everything is fine."

"Thanks," Kira smiled gladly and he patted her hand.

A surprised "Whoa," from Jirou made them look back to him only to see him furiously beating a dishtowel with his hands. Small tendrils of smoke rose up for a moment before he let out a relieved sigh.

"What happened?" the Sheriff asked as he rose halfway out of his chair.

"Uhh… nothing… much," Jirou said as he turned towards them. "Sorry about that though."

He unraveled and held up the dishtowel to show it to them. There, right in the middle was a hand width hole burned into it even though he hadn't been doing anything with fire yet.

"That's odd," he said and flexed his hand. "Something like this didn't happen since I got my first additional tail."

"Something like what?" the Sheriff asked confused as he sat back down.

"Accidently setting things on fire," Jirou said. "Beside that I've not been a real Firekitsune for more than three hundred years. Theoretically, I shouldn't be able to produce real fire as I'm Void now."

He snapped his fingers together and tiny sparks of fire trickled into his palm.

"I think I saw flames running across your skin after we…. uhmmm… last night," Kira said and blood rushed to her cheeks once more. "It wasn't your foxfire either."

"That's really… odd…," Jirou said then.

"Good odd or bad odd?" the Sheriff asked reluctantly like he feared the answer.

"Depends," Jirou lifted his hand like a Werewolf would to unsheathe its claws he snapped his fingers out and his whole hand went up in flames.

"Oh my god," the Sheriff jumped up ready to get a fire extinguisher.

"Does it hurt?" Kira asked fascinated.

"No, not at all."

He looked at his hand from all sides as the flames danced around it; his eyes were almost tearful as he bit his lip. "I never realized how much I missed them," he said quietly as a wistful smile came to his lips.

"Can you put them out again, please?" the Sheriff asked carefully. "So much open fire inside my house makes me nervous."

With a wave of his hand he extinguished the flames again before he looked at the Sheriff. His eyes grew larger, then he bolted out of the backdoor.

"Jirou!" Kira called after him as she got up but he didn't stop. Only when he had reached the middle of the backyard he came to a halt. He looked up towards the sky sending a quick prayer to Mai, his older Firekitsune sister, while the Sheriff and Kira stepped out too to watch him.

He took a deep breath and stretched out his arms in front of him. His hands close together, his right hand in a tight fist and his left loosely curled together.

Then he moved them apart like he was drawing a sword from its sheet. Flames sprung up between his hands and connected them together. They grew as the gap got bigger, becoming longer but not thicker till he was indeed holding a Katana made of flames in front of him.

The Sheriff and Kira just stared in awe as he turned around with a big smile on his face then he started laughing. Full-blown, joyful laughing. Tears of mirth run down his cheeks and he had to wrap his arm around his belly as he bent over slightly.

His audience shared a look of confusion while Jirou sunk down on his knees. The sword sizzled away in tendrils of smoke as the laughing turned into sobbing. He sat down on the ground, putting his hands over his face as his whole body shook with the sobs.

Kira slowly inched closer and kneeled down beside him.

"Ssshh… sshh…" she tried to sooth him, brushing her hand through his hair. "It's ok."

He leaned against her as she wrapped her arms around him. She put one hand on his upper arm pulling him slightly into the embrace while she rubbed with the other over his back in comfort and tried to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Are you in pain?"

He tried to shake his head, unable to form words as he gasped for breath between the sobs.

The Sheriff got closer too and kneeled down on his other side.

"Hey Kiddo," he said quietly and rubbed over his back too. "You've to try to calm down."

Jirou tried to stifle the heartbreaking sobs with biting his lip but they always broke forth anew and he only made himself bleed. Kira sighed deeply and pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. He buried his head against her shoulder and she tightened her hold some more trying to give him as much comfort as possible.

The Sheriff put his hand on the back of Jirou's neck and he closed his eyes trying to soak up some of the calm this gesture was emitting.

It took him a while to stop the sobbing and pull away from Kira again.

He sat between them then, his head hanging low as tears still continued to drip from the tip of his nose and splattered on his folded hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry," he finally said quietly. His voice was rough and he felt drained of all his energy. "It's just… I'm so happy," he took a deep breath, "and so scared."

"Why?" the Sheriff asked equally quiet and Jirou looked up to him.

"She's turning me back into a Kitsune. I'm getting my abilities back and I… I missed the fire dearly. It's my friend. It was with me since I can think and then it was gone because I became Void.

I missed it so much and it was my fault that it left me. Just mine and I was so scared that it hates me.

But it doesn't hate me and I'm just so happy. But what if I mess up again? It will leave again and might never come back and I don't know if I can be Void again after all. I don't want to be Void again. I want my friend back."

"Oh, Jirou…," Kira only cooed and hugged him again. The Sheriff gave him a bright smile and put his hand against the side of Jirou's neck.

"I'm sure everything will work out to be fine." Jirou turned his head slightly away as he felt a blush spreading on his cheeks. "How about pancakes now?" the Sheriff asked then with a laugh and both Kira and Jirou nodded.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	14. Chaos 14

A/N: Weheee... thank you! :)

Oh, the usual. TW is not mine and betaing was done by Annebee.

Also, more smut... whoops...Enjoy! :D

* * *

*14*

"Hey, little Lady," Jirou said as Kira walked down the hallway. "What are you doing now?" he asked as he passed by her, turned around and started walking backwards in front of her till she stopped.

"I've a free period and I…," she begun but he interrupted her. "Great, me too!" he grabbed her hand. "Come on I want to show you something."

"No, you don't have a free period," Kira said. "I know your schedule; you've Econ with Coach now."

"That's boring," he said offhandedly as he pulled her along. "Come on, I have to show you something. Trust me, you'll like it."

"I don't trust you, you're a trickster," she said with a laugh as she followed him.

"So are you," he replied with a grin as he stopped in front of a door. He held it open for her and Kira looked around for a moment but no one else was seen as the classes had already started again.

"That's Coach's office," she said as Jirou ushered her in.

"I know," he said and locked the door that led to the boys locker room.

"What are we doing here?"

He only hushed her as he closed and locked the other door too then he turned to her, "Let me show you," he said as he stepped closer to her and bend down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he slipped his tongue in her mouth and his hands under her skirt. He pushed her back against the desk and lifted her up on it without breaking the kiss.

His fingers curled in the waistband of the panties she wore underneath her skirt and slowly pulled them down till they slipped to her ankles.

With the thin red and black striped fabric gone one of his hands traced the inside of her tight and over towards her already wet folds while his other hand slipped out from underneath her skirt again and brushed along her body only to cup her breast.

She moaned as he gnawed on her neck at the same time before he slowly got to his knees. A whine escaped her as his hands left their places leaving her craving for more only to have both his hands brushing up her legs again and pushing up her skirt a bit. He looked up to her with a smirk on his lips before he dipped his head down between her legs and partially under her skirt.

She couldn't suppress the moan as his tongue flickered over her most sensitive spot and she tangled her hands into his shirt as she leaned back on the desk till she was lying on it. He continued licking her; brushing his tongue over her folds and licking inside her. It didn't take him long and she was shivering with the aftermath of an orgasm.

He snaked along her body till he was covering her, his weight supported by his arms as he looked her in the eyes.

"See, oral stimulation lets you orgasm faster," he said with a cheeky grin and she hit his shoulder lightly in return making him laugh before he bent down and kissed her again.

She could taste herself on his tongue and when he slightly rolled his hips she could feel his hardness rubbing against her through the fabric of his pants. With a glint in her eyes she returned his hip roll with an eager bucking of her hips and she could feel the smile forming against her lips.

"We still have time," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked and pulled him back into a kiss.

She heard the clatter of his belt as his pants dropped down and hit the floor. The tearing of a condom pack followed next and then he lifted her legs up to wrap around his hips.

She moaned into his mouth as he pushed into her and grabbed a hold of his hair as he started moving. Rocking her slightly on the table and rattling the knickknacks that were standing there.

They only broke their kiss as they both had to gasp for air.

His rhythm started to stutter and then broke as they both reached their peak. Kira had to bite her knuckles to keep herself from screaming and he buried his face against her neck to stifle the groan. She could feel the vibrations of it clearly and it made her shiver.

"Wow," he only said as he lifted himself up from her to pull his pants back up. Kira sat up too brushing a hand through her hair to get it in order then she tucked her skirt into place again; right as the bell rang, startling both of them.

"That was fun," Jirou said and stole another kiss from her.

A shadow fell through the milky glass of the door and someone rattled the handle before they heard Coach muttering. They shared a look then Jirou lifted her down from the table and pulled her over to the other door.

They slipped out right in time as Coach opened the other door with his key. The locker room was still empty and they could easily leave undetected. Kira giggled excitedly as Jirou wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to their next class.

When Kira sat down in her usual chair she realized with a gasp that she still wasn't wearing her panties. At the sound Lydia, who sat in front of her, turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow causing Kira to blush furiously but their attention was quickly drawn to Jirou, who sat a row next to Lydia and chuckled slightly as he watched them both. He winked at Kira, knowing exactly what she just noticed then he pulled a red and black striped fabric out of his pants pocket. She easily recognized it as her panties and more heat rushed into her cheeks before she groaned very unladylike as she let her head fall on her desk. She heard more of Jirou's low chuckling and even Lydia couldn't hide her amusement that bubble up as a light giggle.

* * *

Later that day Jirou was at the Lacrosse training with Scott and Isaac while Lydia and Kira sat in the bleachers and watched them. The Coach was in a weird mood, something between annoyed and gleeful and Jirou could guess why but he kept it to himself. Especially after the Coach had yelled at him for skipping Econ, funny enough not putting two and two together, and made him run extra rounds around the field while the rest practiced shots.

While he ran he focused his hearing on the girls, curious what they were discussing.

"So, are you two dating now?" he heard Lydia ask casually while she plucked a granola bar apart; picking out all the raisins.

"What… we don't… what makes you think that?" Kira blushed as she looked concentrated down on the field even though her eyes strayed towards Jirou ever so often.

"Well, you had some fun time in Coach's office today, right?" Lydia said without taking her eyes of Scott and Isaac as they were shooting balls at Danny who was guarding the goal.

"H-How do you know?"

Lydia shrugged with her shoulder. "'Cause everyone has fun time in Coach's office. Scott told me that Jirou wasn't in Econ and it's your free period.

So, unless he's doing your laundry to collect some more positive karma points how else would he has gotten his fingers on your underwear?"

Jirou chuckled lightly as he heard that and glanced up towards them as he was passing by the bleachers again only to see Kira sitting there with red cheeks. Though, the next thing he heard almost made him stumble.

"How did you do it?" Kira asked as she turned to Lydia.

"Did what?" the strawberry blond asked as she flicked the last raisin away.

"Keep them apart," Kira said. "I mean Ethan and Aiden." She took a deep breath before she elaborated more, "You were dating Aiden and Ethan looks exactly like him. How did you do it that you didn't, you know, blush all the time when you were around Ethan because of the things you did with Aiden."

"You are asking because of Stiles and Jirou? If you ever can look at Stiles without thinking about what you've done with Jirou?" Lydia asked amused and Kira nodded, biting her lip. "It was easy because the twins are different persons. They might look alike nevertheless they are different. They move different, they speak different. Their whole character is different. Also Ethan looks always sort of worried.

It's the same with those two," she nodded her head towards Jirou down on the field. "Stiles is all restless energy, always fidgeting and flailing and babbling. He's a bit like a baby deer too. All cute and awkward and he doesn't know what to do with those lanky limbs he has."

"Jirou is graceful and calculating," Kira said as she watched him running down on the field. "His voice is deeper and he seems to be more angry and aggressive and Stiles loves you and not me."

"While Jirou is at least very fond of you," Lydia said and this time Jirou stumbled over his own feet but he managed to catch himself.

As he had caught himself again he noticed Isaac standing not far from him, his head slightly tilted as he was very obviously also listening in on the girls.

With a growl from Jirou his lacrosse stick connected with Isaac's chin, throwing first the werewolf's head back before he fell to the ground. He landed on his back hard as blood trickle out of his mouth.

"It's rude to listen in on conversations," Jirou said as he leaned down towards Isaac while he looked up at him slightly dazed.

"Stilinski!" the Coach shouted and blew his whistle as he run over to them. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Coach," he said innocently. "It was an accident. My hand slipped."

"Your hand slipped?!" Finstock said scandalized before he blew his whistle again right into Jirou's face. "Ten more rounds! Before my hand slips and lets you fail Econ!"

Jirou only rolled his eyes and started running again while Isaac sent him a smug grin as he wiped the blood from his chin.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :)


	15. Chaos 15

A/N: Thank you, dear Readers! :

TW isn't mine. Sadly. Beta was done by Annebee.

And now... on with the action... enjoy!

* * *

*15*

The moment Jirou stepped into the crowded hallway and immediately lost sight of Stiles friends, he knew that something odd was going on. Usually the hallways weren't that crowded as the students dispersed evenly throughout the whole building. But it seemed like every single student had decided to be right were Jirou was going. Like a wave they followed him and surrounded him and he had to dodge around them to even get moving.

He saw Mr. Wood coming towards him, with his height he easily towered over all the students. They parted before him as he walked along with his eyes straight ahead seemingly unaware of Jirou, who was standing right in his path. He wanted to step aside but students blocked him left and right. He had no chance to get away and Mr. Wood bumped right into him.

Pain shot through his body from his middle were Mr. Woods hand had hit him and he almost doubled over from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the teacher said as he stopped next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned and put a hand on Jirou's shoulder. Little lightnings of fox fire sprang up to Wood's fingers before he touched Jirou and both he and the Nogitsune looked surprised at it.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Jirou said quickly trying to distract the teacher from this odd occurrence. Mr. Wood nodded and removed his hand before he stepped aside and walked away.

Jirou looked after him but the teacher literally vanished even though it shouldn't have been possible seeing that he was so much taller than the students.

He rubbed his side to ease the pain that was still there while the crowd around him dissolved into nothingness and the hallway was as empty as it was normally. It made him frown as he looked around. Only a couple of students were left, chatting with each other or rummaging through their lockers. It seemed like nothing happened at all.

His frown deepened as he took his hand away from his belly and felt how sticky and wet it was. There was blood on it and as he inspected his side closer he noticed a hole in his shirt. It stuck slightly to his skin and was darkened by blood and as he pulled it slightly away from his body he saw a wound beneath.

Not wanting to draw any attention to himself Jirou went over to the nearest bathroom to inspect the wound closer. He got into an empty stall and let his backpack slide from his shoulder before he lifted the hem of his shirt up to have a better look at his belly. The wound was small, just below his ribcage on his right side, exactly were Mr. Wood had bumped into him. Blood was sluggishly running out but it wasn't much anymore and it was soaked away by the fabric of his shirt almost immediately. The skin surrounding it was slightly red and when he pressed around it pain shot through his body again and he let out a hiss of air. Something shifted inside the wound and when he wiped the blood away with a piece of toilet paper he could see a shimmer of wood inside the wound.

"Ah, shit…," he groaned and pulled his shirt back down. He grabbed his backpack and before he left the stall he made sure that the unzipped hoodie he was wearing covered the wound. Then he went out to find someone who could help him. Preferably someone he trusted, someone who wouldn't try to use his weakness against him or worse, someone who would pity him. Meaning he was going to find one of the girls.

It was easy to track down Lydia in the library with Stiles well of endless knowledge about the strawberry blonde and lucky for him Kira was with her. Unfortunately so were Scott and Isaac. They were using their lunch period to look up possible culprits for the recent deaths.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to Kira. He tried to do it carefully nevertheless it hurt and he flinched a bit.

"Are you alright?" Lydia asked as she studied him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grinned at her even as everyone else looked at him suspiciously. Beneath the desk he grabbed his hoodie and pressed it tightly on the wound hoping that the two werewolves were too occupied to notice the blood. The pain was almost unbearable but he gritted his teeth against it while he tried to follow the conversation.

"We found another body last night," Scott said in a hushed voice. "I was patrolling through the preserve with Derek and it was just like before. All overgrown with roots and stuff.

We called the Sheriff and he said that it is the fifth victim already." Kira gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and even Lydia bit her lip nervously. "My Dad is on the case too because they are thinking it is a serial killer again."

"But it clearly isn't," Lydia said. "Well at least not a normal human one."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they'd all seen the pictures by now.

"What makes me wonder though," Isaac said then as he leaned closer. "Shouldn't your dead body radar go haywire with all the corpses? Last time someone killed people en mass you were usually the one to find them."

Lydia bit down on her lip harder and looked away.

"I don't know. I don't feel anything."

"Someone probably doesn't want the bodies to be found too soon," Jirou said finally. He had a hard time concentrating at all as the pain got gradational stronger. "There are ways to keep Banshees from finding bodies"

"But why would someone want to keep Banshees away?" Scott asked with a frown.

"Maybe it's a ritual and the bodies have to be there for a certain amount of time," Jirou said with a shrug though that sent a jolt of pain through his body and he couldn't quite hide the wince. He saw Lydia frowning and Kira looked at him in concern.

"I'm going to check this out later today. Derek is already looking for clues," Scott said resolutely and Isaac added without hesitation, "I'm coming too."

Then both of them looked expectantly to Jirou.

"Uh… good luck?" he said more confused than anything; not quite sure how to take their sudden urge to include him.

The Werewolves looked at him a moment longer but Lydia drew their attention away as she caught on the awkwardness of it all.

* * *

Jirou sighed in relieve when lunchtime was over and everyone went their separate ways even though he didn't have a chance to talk to Kira. He checked the wound once more before class and at least it had stopped bleeding so he figured that he would survive for the rest of the day.

Once school was over he could grab Kira and use her medical skills once more unless it was healed by then which he secretly was hoping for; but nevertheless doubted at the same time. There was something in the wound and as long as it was in there it wouldn't close.

By the time Mr. Yukimura's class, the last one of the day, had started Jirou felt like dying. One moment he was freezing and the next he felt like he was burning combined with a head ache and an overall pain topped with dizziness that was making him sick to his stomach. He couldn't concentrate on what was being said and only watched the minutes tick by till he was forced to abandon everything and dash out the door towards the nearest restroom.

He thought he heard both Mr. Yukimura and Scott shout after him but it didn't really matter as he fell to his knees and heaved into the toilet. Again and again till he was a shaking mess of sweat and exhaustion.

He could still remember the few times he had been sick, usually because someone had tried to poison him. His own sister had almost succeeded once and he still hadn't found out what it had been she had given him. She couldn't tell him either because he had separated her head from her body pretty quick and effective as soon as he had found out that it was her doing. It would have been a wiser decision to ask her first and then kill her.

The door of the stall had fallen shut behind him; nevertheless he stiffened a bit as someone walked into the restroom.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice reached him then and he sunk down again.

"Jirou?" Scott tried again as he didn't get an answer and he was sure that they were alone. Jirou only groaned not able to do more.

"Hey buddy," Scott said then as he opened the stall door. "Are you ok?"

Jirou just let his forehead sink down on his arm, that was resting on the toilet seat, not bothering to answer this very obvious question.

"Ah, shit," Scott said then as he got down next to him. "Can you get up?"

He put a hand on Jirou's back, rubbing it slightly in a circle to sooth him a bit and Jirou sighed lightly as it brought some relief.

"Jirou?" he asked again and he got a murmur in response before Jirou coughed and tried again.

"I don't know," his voice was raspy and weak.

"Ok, I'll help you," Scott got up again and put his hands under Jirou's arms to lift him up. The Nogitsune only groaned and fell against Scott as he was upright again. "Damn, you're burning."

"Flames?" Jirou slurred.

"No, no flames," Scott was quick to reassure him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He put Jirou's arm around his shoulders and held it there with one hand, slightly drawing the pain out of him at the same time. He slung his other arm around Jirou's waist to support him some more.

Together they shuffled out of the restroom only to be stopped by Kira and Lydia.

Kira was holding his backpack as she looked wide-eyed at him and Lydia immediately started fussing over him.

"What happened?" she asked as she took Jirou's face in both her hands and lifted his head up to have a better look at him. While his face was always pale with the ever prominent smudges under his eyes, his skin had taken on a sickly grey green pallor now and sweat was glistening on his forehead.

"I don't know," Scott said helplessly. "But isn't he supposed to be supernatural and immune to human illnesses?"

"Maybe it's not an illness?" Lydia suggested as she brushed over Jirou's head in comfort, who in return just whined slightly. "We should get him to the Sheriff."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Sheriff's house the fox-spirit was more or less unconscious and Scott had to drag him inside together with Lydia who had slung his other arm over her shoulder as Scott had pulled him out of Lydia's car.

Kira opened the door for them and froze as she was greeted by Melissa.

"Mom?" Scott asked surprised as he saw her too. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Stiles. John called me because he is running a high fever," she explained as she held up some towels. "I just fetched some things to cool him down.

What is wrong with him?" she asked next as she stepped closer to them to feel Jirou's forehead.

"We don't know. He got sick in school."

To emphasize Scott's point Jirou groaned and then heaved again though he didn't bring anything up beside some stomach acid. It dripped from his chin and Scott wrinkled his nose at the smell. Melissa only sighed quietly, as a nurse she was used to all kinds of disgusting things, and wiped over Jirou's chin with one of the towels. There came a quiet moan from him then and Scott had to tighten his hold as Jirou's legs gave out under him and he sunk into total oblivion.

"Ok, ok… let's get him upstairs," Melissa said taking the lead as she dropped the towel on the floor between them. "At least we know what might be wrong with Stiles now."

"Melissa?" the Sheriff's voice was heard as he came down the stairs. "Is everything… oh…" he trailed of when he saw all of them before he rushed over.

"He's sick too?" he asked and looked at Scott. "Kanima?"

Scott frowned and shook his head while the Sheriff lifted Jirou's arm from Lydia's shoulder and took her place. Between the two men it was easier to get him up the stairs and into the bed in the guestroom.

Lydia quickly excused herself and left to look after Stiles. She took the towel with her as she took over Melissa's work.

For a moment they just stood around the bed looking down at the pale boy unsure what to do till Melissa took the lead once more.

"Ok, John I need the thermometer," she instructed as she bent down to feel Jirou's pulse as the older man rushed away.

"Pulse is a little weak," she said towards Kira who just stood there with her arms slung around herself as she gnawed on her lip.

"Jirou, Jirou," Melissa patted his cheek to rouse him as she was calling his name. "Can you hear me?"

He groaned a bit and turned his head away slightly.

"It's ok, kiddo," she brushed over his head with her hand to sooth him a bit.

The Sheriff came back with the thermometer and Melissa immediately set it to use.

"His temperature is even higher than Stiles'," she said when it was done. "So, I assume that he's the source and not the other way around."

"What's that?" Kira asked then and pointed to Jirou's belly where the small hole in the dark grey t-shirt just below his ribcage was. It was surrounded by an irregular dark circle and the shirt stuck slightly to his skin.

"Looks like blood," Melissa said as she sat down next to him on the bed to have a closer look. She started to pull his shirt up and the Sheriff helped her with it. Together they got it up to his chest.

Kira gasped slightly as his stomach was revealed. There was a little wound right underneath were the hole was in the shirt too. It was surrounded by angry red looking skin and dried dark red blood, thin red lines went away from the wound and everything stood out clearly on his too pale, almost grey skin.

Melissa immediately went into complete nurse mode and started palpating around the wound. Jirou whined loudly and tried to squirm away from her touch.

A murky greenish, slightly viscous liquid oozed out as she pressed closer to the opening and Scott immediately threw his arm over his mouth and nose with a grossed out noise.

"That smells like rotting mushroom," he pressed out from behind his makeshift breathing protection.

Melissa ignored him as she wiped the liquid away only to press around the wound again. Jirou squirmed even more and the Sheriff put his hand on his shoulder and the other on his leg to keep him still.

"Looks like there is something in it," she said as she inspected it closer. "Scott, please get me the First Aid Kit from my bag."

Almost with a sigh of relief Scott rushed away.

He didn't take long to bring the Kit and then he positioned himself at the foot end of the bed while Melissa looked through it till she found a pair of tweezers.

"This is probably going to hurt," she said then. "Can you help holding him down?"

She looked from Kira to the Sheriff and then to Scott. Kira nodded and sat down next to Jirou's head, resting her right hand on his collarbone and the other on his forehead while Scott took hold of his legs, his head bent slightly back to get away from the smell and the Sheriff changed his hold to Jirou's arms.

Melissa looked at them one more time before she started to work.

Jirou grit his teeth together and strained against the hold as Melissa carefully inserted the tweezers into the small wound.

"I almost got it," she said rubbing soothingly over his skin with the thumb of her free hand as he grabbed onto her arm. She could feel the ends of the tweezers scratching over something hard before she managed to grab it and pull it out. Jirou arched his back with a scream of pain that ended in a snarl and glistening sharp silver teeth as the foreign object left his body. More greenish liquid followed it out of the wound as he sunk back on the pillow, sweat glistening on his forehead as he was shaking from the strain.

Kira brushed over his head trying to comfort him while Melissa held up the object she had pulled out towards the light to have a better look at it.

It was at least six centimeters long and hastate as the thicker side was about one centimeter in diameter while the other end was pointy like a needle. It seemed to be made of wood and riffles were carved into it from top to bottom.

"Looks like a thorn," Scott said as he looked closer and wrinkled his nose at the same time, "and it smells terrible."

Melissa only raised her eyebrow at him as she took a gauze pad and put it on it before she set it to the side and started cleaning the wound making Jirou whine again.

"Ssh… I'm almost done," Melissa cooed as she patted his side.

She got a bandage and some ointment she spread on the wound before she secured the bandage over it and pulled his shirt back down.

"Now we've to wait," she said as she leaned back.

"I'll check on Stiles," the Sheriff excused himself then and Scott followed him.

Melissa gave Kira a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder as she got up and left the room too leaving the Kitsune alone with Jirou.

Unsure of what to do she just stayed and continued brushing her hand over his hair watching him breath.

Stiles and her still weren't really friends yet so she didn't want to intrude on the family and friends and enter his room without him being able to give her permission.

"You like him, don't you?" Kira startled slightly pulling her hand away from Jirou as she heard Melissa's voice. She hadn't noticed her coming back into the room.

The older woman only smiled knowingly as Kira blushed a furious red and stuttered, "I… I… no… he… I…"

"It's ok. He isn't the enemy anymore, right?" she said as she came closer to the bed again.

"Yeah, I guess," Kira said as she looked down towards the boy with the thousand years old soul. He looked almost innocent as he was finally resting calmly and she brushed some hairs away from his forehead. "He is surprisingly nice," she continued even as she thought about the times they had spent together, "and I'm feeling kind of drawn to him."

She raised her eyes up to look at Melissa shyly and in return she got another knowing smile.

"Do you want to try cooling him down a bit?" she asked then and held out a wet towel. Kira's slowly receding blush returned full force nevertheless she took the towel from Melissa.

The older woman watched Kira for a moment as she begun to gently dab the cool fabric across Jirou's heated forehead before she excused herself too and left her alone after she had placed a bottle of water on the nightstand.

Kira didn't even notice that Melissa left as she fully concentrated on gentle wiping across his skin. Over the bridge of his nose, across his cheeks, along his upper lip and up his jaw following the line of moles up to his temple.

A quiet groan from him alerted her that he was waking up again and she stopped her ministrations to watch him.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he stared aimlessly up towards the ceiling till his eyes caught onto Kira's face a bit to the left of his line of vision. She smiled brightly as his fever glazed eyes finally met hers.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he tried to say but his voice was rusty from fever, vomiting and thirst. He coughed to clear his throat a bit and Kira took the bottle of water Melissa had left. He watched her almost desperately as she opened it.

She slipped her hand underneath his head and carefully lifted him up with one hand while she held the water bottle to his lips with the other.

He took a few sips and tried to clear his throat again while she lowered his head back down on the pillow.

"What happened?" he asked confused as he looked around the room.

"You got sick in school so we brought you back to the Sheriff."

"Oh…," he said with a frown. "I remember"

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked then.

She brushed the towel over his forehead again and he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Like I was trampled by a herd of Yaks," he opened an eye again to peek up at her as Kira giggled slightly. "Don't laugh. That happened to me once. Very unpleasant." He grinned slightly as she continued laughing. "You don't believe me?" he asked with as much mock offense as he could muster.

"I do. That's why it's so funny. I'm imagining it."

He stuck his tongue out at her making her giggle even more.

"It was the sting on my belly, right?" he asked then and Kira stopped immediately. "It poisoned me."

"Yes," Kira said with a nod. "Mrs. McCall pulled something out."

"Can I see it?" Jirou asked as he carefully pushed himself up into a more upright position. He gritted his teeth at the pain that was still pulsing from the wound but he managed it. Kira reached for the gauze pad Melissa had put on the bedside table and handed it over to Jirou when he was sitting as comfortable as possible.

"It's a thorn," he said as he looked closer at it.

"Have you seen something like this before?"

"Yes, it's a weapon. Usually it's used with a blow pipe but I think I was stabbed with it today," he said with a frown. "And I've seen only one species who uses this kind of darts."

"Omg, so you know who did this?!" Kira asked shocked.

"Yes," he turned to her with a grim expression. "It was Wood. He bumped into me this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sadly. "I could have helped you sooner."

"I wanted to but I didn't have a chance," he sighed deeply. "But now I know what he is! He's a Tengu!" Kira just looked surprised at him so he elaborated some more, "It's a kind of Japanese mountain spirit."

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	16. Chaos 16

A/N: Is it even necessary to do a disclaimer? It's pretty apparent that it TW doesn't belong to me, right? Haha...

Beta was done by Annebee.

* * *

*16*

"So, little Lady, what are you doing tonight?" Jirou asked as he walked with Kira towards the stairs that led to the Lacrosse field and the parking lot where the Jeep was parked. He was feeling well again after a night and almost all of the following day spent sleeping and while he was sure that the poison would have killed him if the thorn would have remained any longer inside him his body managed to get rid of the toxin pretty quickly. The same applied to Stiles whose fever had been already gone the next morning.

School was already over for more than an hour but Scott had wanted to discuss the strange happenings in Beacon Hills and do some research in the library. He was reluctant to believe that Mr. Wood was in fact a Tengu even as Jirou presented him with all the evidence he had gathered. Both Lydia and Kira agreed with him and even Isaac seemed to lean towards the theory but Scott remained stubborn.

In the end Jirou only huffed and rolled his eyes as he gathered his things up again before leaving Scott behind not wanting to wait till the True Alpha finally saw the light too. Kira followed Jirou while Lydia tried to reason with him some more.

Most of the other students had left already and the school was almost silent except for the faint sound of instruments from the school orchestra.

That was maybe also the reason why Kira felt bold enough to slip her hand into his. She smiled shyly at him as he looked down to their joined hands in confusing. A light blush crept into her cheeks but he only gave her a smirk and instead of letting go he grabbed her hand a little bit tighter and held on.

Of course he didn't miss the sigh she let out and how her shy smile turned into a happy one. He felt a ripple go through him as his fox preened himself almost like a peacock. He couldn't deny the light flutter of his heart either.

"I wanted to study for the Algebra test," Kira said almost rushed when she realized that he had asked her a question.

"Oh, that's so lame," Jirou said and made a face. "The test is like next week or something."

"Actually it's tomorrow," Kira corrected him.

"Oh… really?"

"Yes, have you studied at all?" she asked then as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uhm… no…," he said sheepishly and Kira shook her head, "but hey, I'm Nogitsune. I should be able to handle some math problems, right?"

But before she could say anything a growl resounded in the tunnel that lead to the field. Both of them tensed as electric blue eyes were the first thing they saw. Then Malia stepped out of the shadows, her fangs and claws were visible as she prowled towards them.

"Oh, you," Jirou said almost bored as he looked at her shortly before turning his attention back to Kira. "Let's get out of here it stinks of Coyote all of a sudden."

Kira gave Malia an apologetical smile as Jirou lead her away but Malia stepped in their way again.

"You still owe me, Stiles" she growled.

"Owe you what? I didn't kill you last time, isn't that enough?" Jirou asked slightly annoyed and Malia growled again.

"Like you could kill me," she scoffed and then her look went to Kira and their joined hands. "So, you found a new toy.

What did he promise you? The bite? Control? But more importantly does he even get it up for you?"

Now Jirou growled as he let go of Kira.

"Leave her out of this, Coyote."

"What? Did I hit a sensitive topic?" she asked innocently and with a long glance towards his crotch.

"Do you have a death wish, Coyote or are you just stupid?"

"Please, don't fight," Kira tried to ease the tension but Malia only snarled at her. Immediately Jirou stepped in front of her with a dangerous sounding growl.

"Piss off you filthy bag of fleas."

Instead Malia lunged at him with a drawn out growl. Jirou easily caught her wrist and pushed her back again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jirou shouted as Malia came at him again. He caught her once more and pushed her to the ground before he turned to Kira.

"Go!" he said to her urgently but Kira hesitated even as Malia's attention turned to her and a wicked smile came to her lips. With a fluid motion she got up from the ground and advanced towards Kira. She rushed past Jirou, taking him by surprise as she didn't claw at him instead using her momentum to push him down. Kira's eyes widened in surprise and fear as Malia came to her while Jirou struggled to get up again.

"Run!" he shouted as he pushed himself of the ground again. Kira hesitated a moment longer as Malia raised her claws, before she turned around and started to run. Malia was too close though. She grabbed Kira from behind and flung her to the ground.

"Kira," Jirou yelled as he run towards them. His claws were visible as were his silver teeth as he jumped at Malia. He hit her with his whole body, knocking them both to the ground. He was the first to recover from it and grabbed Malia by her shirt.

"Leave her alone," he growled. His eyes were glowing orange as he pulled her up and threw her away like a sack from Kira.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern as he kneeled down next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine" Kira said with a wince as he helped her in a sitting position He growled as the smell of blood hit his nose.

"You're bleeding," he said angrily as he got up.

"It's just a scratch" Kira said as she examined her arm. Blood was running down from some scrapes and she carefully picked some gravel away but Jirou didn't listen to her as he stalked towards Malia.

She was pushing herself up from the ground and grinned when she saw him coming to her.

"I told you to leave her alone."

"Oh, did I hurt your precious girlfriend, Stiles?" she asked mockingly as she stood up. She was ready to fight again and Jirou didn't hesitate as he pushed her back again.

"You are going to wish that you never touched her before you are going to die by my hands."

She kicked at him but he easily ducked under her leg.

"You're going to be the one to die," Malia growled and attacked him with her clawed hands.

He only scoffed and backhanded her. She almost lost her balance but she caught herself and at the same time she hit his legs with her right one, pulling his feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard and the back of his head connected painfully with the pavement leaving him dazed for a moment.

"Maybe I should start with your girlfriend," she said as she punched him in the face before she got up and walked over to Kira.

It took him a moment to realize what she had said but then he turned around with a groan and pushed himself up from the ground.

"Kira," he whispered as he watched Malia walk towards the Thunderkitsune who was still sitting on the ground nursing her arm.

"Kira!" he yelled then as he stumbled to his feet. She looked up startled only to gasp in fear as she saw Malia walking to her.

The Werecoyote grinned evilly when she reached Kira and grabbed her by the throat. She lifted her up from the ground with one hand as Kira held onto her arm to ease the pressure of her hold a bit. Her feet were above the ground, dangling in the air as she tried to find purchase somewhere.

"Kira!" Jirou shouted again as he started to run just as Malia lifted her other hand. Claws were prominent, almost glowing in the last rays of daylight and he pushed himself to run faster.

He caught her hand just in time, keeping her from running her claws over Kira's body. His other hand was burrowed claw deep in Malia's side. She gasped in pain and released Kira from her hold.

The Kitsune stumbled back holding her throat and gasping for breath.

"Kira, run," Jirou said urgently as he threw Malia away once more, his claws only slipping from her body as she went flying.

"Get help," he added before he turned towards the raging girl again.

Malia was already on her feet again, growling and showing her teeth. It didn't really impress him although he was a bit surprised that she was this aggressive.

"I'm going to kill you!" she snarled and rushed towards him again. He easily blocked her hit but the next swipe of her claws caught him in the chest. It tore the fabric of his shirt apart and left bloody welts on his skin.

It made him growl in anger. He punched her in the face again, followed by a fist to the stomach that made her bent over.

"Maybe Scott should teach you how to fight too" he said as he drove his elbow in her back before pushing her face first in the ground.

Then he hauled her up once more only to throw her to the ground again. This time she landed on her back and before she had a chance to get up again he sat down on her. He straddled her waist while he kneeled on her forearms keeping her from clawing him again.

She tried to buck her hips but he was too heavy for her. Then she tried it with biting but he grabbed her by the throat with his left hand, claws digging into her flesh while the claws of his right hand dug into her chest right above her heart.

Bloodlust tinted his vision red and turned it into a tunnel where only Malia could be seen. From afar he could hear his former host's name being shouted and he snarled even though a tiny voice in the back of his head told him to listen, Kira was calling him.

"I'll rip your heart out," he growled. "Slow and painful." Malia's anger faded and she went still under him. "I'll slit your throat with my claws and then I'll drive my sword through your skull and erase everything you've ever been and will ever be, taking every chance of rebirth from you."

Malia's terrified look delighted him like in old times as he took his hand from her throat and let his flaming sword appear. Somewhere to his left he heard gasps but he ignored it.

Footsteps got closer and someone who sounded suspiciously like Scott said, "Let her go."

He growled angrily and swiped his sword in a half circle around him. He heard more startled gasps and retreating footsteps.

"Make him stop, Kira" Scott said and Jirou scoffed as he slowly lowered his sword towards Malia.

"Stiles, please stop" Kira almost sobbed and he frowned as the red haze vanished for a moment and the voice told him that she was still playing the game for Malia. He was meant; it was his game name. He growled to shut the voice up.

"He doesn't listen to me" Kira said and she sounded close to tears. It tugged at his heart.

"Try his real name"

It was clever, clever Lydia who suggested it.

"Jirou?" Kira asked hesitantly. He could feel her coming closer. "Jirou, please. You don't want to kill her, right?"

He blinked and the haze vanished. He turned his head to look at her. She kneeled down next to him with a relieved smile on her face.

"Jirou?" she tried again and he nodded as his sword vanished.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned and this time she nodded pressing her lips together.

"You aren't going to kill her?" she asked then and he looked back to Malia. The Werecoyote still looked fearful up to him and he narrowed his eyes. Though then he removed his right hand from her chest.

Kira brushed a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he saw Scott and Isaac standing left and right of Malia and behind Kira Lydia was watching.

"You can get up now," Scott said carefully. "We're going to take care of her."

He looked at them for a long moment before he nodded.

The moment he got up and away Malia jumped up snarling with her claws out but Scott and Isaac grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back.

"She's not herself," Jirou said as Kira wrapped her arms around his left arm as she watched the Werewolves struggle.

"Really?" Isaac said sarcastically even as Malia strained against his hold.

"Get him out of here" Scott pressed out as Malia snapped her jaws together biting air and growling.

Kira pulled at his arm and it took him a moment till he gave in and she could lead him away.

"Are you really ok?" he asked as they walked towards the jeep. Behind them Malia slowly calmed down.

"Yes, it's just a scratch. Look," she showed him her arm, "it is already healing."

He nodded approvingly as he looked at it.

"Are you ok?" she asked then in return.

"Yes" he said as he looked at his wounds too. The scratches on his chest were almost healed and only the torn fabric of his shirt remained.

"Would you've really killed her?" Kira asked then. She sounded a bit worried nevertheless he answered honestly, "Yes, she wanted to kill you. She hurt you! Death would have been the most merciful for her."

Kira only sighed and let go of his arm and for a short moment he thought that she would hate him now but she wrapped her arms around his middle again and snuggled into his side.

"So, do you still want to study for Algebra?" he asked carefully as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kira asked with a hint of mischief and even though he understood her intention, his priorities were for once elsewhere.

"Knowing Scott's mantra of 'We don't kill' someone has to make sure that Maria won't try to attack 'Stiles' at home and accidently finds the original Stiles," he mused as they reached the Jeep. Kira let go of him and walked to the passenger side.

"And what am I supposed to tell my parents?" Kira asked as she opened the passenger door and slipped in.

"That you have to make sure that Maria doesn't attack Stiles?" She gave him an are-you-kidding-look and he relented, "That you're studying Algebra with Lydia? She could cover for you."

"Her name is Malia," Kira only said as he started the car.

* * *

Later that night the buzzing of Kira's phone roused them from sleep. Malia hadn't shown up so far and they had spent the time with other things that didn't involve Algebra in the slightest.

She disentangled herself from Jirou and fished her phone out of her backpack.

"Lydia texted" she said and Jirou only murmured sleepily. "Malia was most likely controlled. They found a similar thorn like the one that poisoned you in her hip. She's back to a normal level of hating you," she added when her phone buzzed again.

Jirou only groaned into the pillow as he turned away from Kira.

"Do you think it was Wood, too?" Kira asked then.

"Most likely. Though I wonder why he wants to kill me. I've never met him before" he said still muffled by the pillow.

She wrote a quick answer to Lydia before she lay down again facing his bare shoulders. She brushed a hand over his skin, tracing the moles that were scattered across it. She stopped as her fingers glided over a thin, slightly raised line that went from his shoulder blade upwards and slightly over his shoulder towards his collarbone.

"Is that from Malia too?" she asked concerned.

Jirou only made a noise at the back of his throat before he pulled his hand out from under the blanket and let his fingers trail over the scar too.

"This?" he asked. "No, it's already a thousand years old. It never really vanished because it was caused by a sword laced with foxfire and lightning and I was too young to heal myself properly and now it appears on every body I create."

"Who caused it?" Kira asked quietly as she put her hand on top of his.

"My brother. It was an accident though. He didn't understand my eagerness to be like him and I didn't understand that I had to keep my distance when he was wielding his sword. The others thought he did it out of spite because he wanted to be the only male but it really was just an accident." He turned around to face her again. "But that's all in the past. More importantly is that Maria could have killed you and you need to learn how to defend yourself."

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	17. Chaos 17

A/N: Oooohhh, we're getting closer to the end... *sad*

Beta was done by precious Annebee again.

Enjoy!

* * *

*17*

Jirou was already ready for training when he rang the bell of the Yukimura residence. He had found some black training pants and a surprisingly well fitting long sleeved shirt in grey that the Sheriff labeled as Lacrosse training shirt. So he had slipped those on for his first sword training lesson with Kira.

Noshiko opened the door for him and while she didn't look exactly disapproving she didn't look very delighted either.

"Jirou!" Kira's excitement resonated through the house and his very bones as she bounced towards them.

She had also downed a trainings outfit and he had a hard time not to ogle her in front of her mother. She wore tight fitting black leggings with a red strip along the whole length of her leg, for once without a skirt or something else over them and also a tight fitting shirt in dark red. Her hair was up in a ponytail making his mind wander for a moment.

She gave him a bright smile before she grabbed his hand and started to drag him away from her mother.

"Come on, the garden is through here," she explained and soon enough they stood on lush green grass that was surrounded by trees. There was enough space to do sparring and training moves without accidently knocking into things.

Kira looked back to check if her mother had followed, which she hadn't, then she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and press a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," she murmured as Jirou wrapped his arms around her middle.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth and only polite coughing from behind them tore them apart again. Kira blushed as she turned around and saw her father standing there while Jirou only smirked slightly. Mr. Yukimura held a wooden box in his arms and when they stepped closer he opened the lid.

Inside were two training swords made of bamboo. They looked almost like Kendo swords. The only exception was that they were shorter.

"You can use these for training. Your mother and I would prefer if you don't use real swords or swords made of flames," he said with a long look towards Jirou. Kira nodded and took one of them while her father leaned closer and said quietly, "We might want to keep this," his eyes slipped towards Jirou again, "a secret from your mother for now, right?" Kira nodded hastily and turned red again. "She might not approve."

"And you do?" Jirou asked as he took the other sword.

"No, but I can't manipulate water either to extinguish your flame forever. Just keep in mind that you'll face a very wet end if you hurt our Kira."

"Dad," Kira whined and looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course, Mr. Yukimura," Jirou said politely. "While I can't promise that I'll never hurt her emotionally because sooner or later I'll be forced to leave. I promise that I won't cause her any physical harm in any way and that I'll protect her from anything that might befall her to the best of my abilities."

He declined his head a bit in a humble move and Mr. Yukimura nodded once in acknowledgement.

"I'll trust you on this," he said as he closed the box while Kira beamed at both of them. Mr. Yukimura smiled at her before he turned around and left them alone.

"I'm sorry," Kira said when he was gone.

"Don't be," Jirou reassured her. "It's a reasonable request and I wouldn't do it any different."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Are you a dad? I mean… you probably are, seeing that you're a thousand years old. Still it's odd and I don't know. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Jirou chuckled a bit.

"I have fathered some children indeed but my siblings made sure that none lived long enough to develop any harmful tendencies. They believed and most likely still believe that my evilness is hereditary."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kira said quietly.

"It's ok. It's been a long time and I might have killed some of theirs in return."

He swung his sword around in a circle then.

"Anyway, let's do some training ok?"

Kira nodded eagerly and followed him to the middle of the lawn.

"First some warm-ups" he explained as they stood next to each other.

The next hour they spent with warm-ups, different exercises, Jirou correcting her stance or hold of her sword and basic attack and defense moves.

They didn't miss that Mrs. Yukimura spent some time watching them through the window but she seemed satisfied that Jirou was indeed teaching Kira things that were useful and she left them alone again.

It took Kira a while to get the right amount of fluidness in her moves to satisfy Jirou enough to deem her ready for a training fight.

The clanging of their wooden swords was probably heard in the whole neighborhood; together with the grunts and occasional shrieks of Kira. Even though it wasn't their most intense fight.

After the first round, and Kira losing badly, burning ambition took hold of her and she challenged Jirou to another round.

At first she got rid of her shirt, revealing a black sports bra underneath that almost caused Jirou to drop his sword and didn't help with his concentration during the fight either.

Kira's hits were harder, her movements faster and with a mighty roar her Kitsune aura broke forth.

It made the bra almost see through which caught Jirou's attention.

He completely missed her swing as he was totally enarmoured and the Kitsune-powered strike hit him in the side of the head full force. The soft skin on his temple split open oozing blood immediately as he fell to the ground, temporarily knocked out. Kira let out a startled shriek and dropped her sword immediately.

"Jirou!" she called as she rushed to his side. "Oh, my god, Jirou! Jirou can you hear me?"

She shook him gently as she tried to rouse him and he blinked his eyes open with a groan.

"Oh… ouch," he winced as he brushed over the wound on his temple.

"Careful," Kira said as she helped him to sit up. "I'm sorry! Really sorry!"

She brushed over the side of his face and then over his hair as tears gathered in her eyes but Jirou gave her a smile.

"It's ok. I'm fine," he tried to reassure her as he wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"But I hit you!" she said as she looked for the wound on his temple. "I'm so sorry! So so sorry," she repeated mantra-like.

"Kira" Jirou said determined and caught her hands in his. "It's fine. I'm fine. It's already healing."

She looked wide eyed at him for a moment as Jirou smiled at her.

"I'm still sorry," Kira said then. "It wasn't my intention to hit you."

"I know. Please, don't worry," he said with a sigh as he tried to get up. "But I can assure you that you'll have a chance against an enemy with hits like this."

He failed the first time to push himself up and Kira went to aid him. With her help he got on his feet again. He shook himself like a wet dog or better fox to get rid of the lingering dizziness and then everything was fine again.

"Let's continue, shall we?" he said as he picked his sword up again but Kira only looked at him gnawing on her lip. He sighed deeply again. "Look, little Lady, it's really not the worst that ever happened to me while sword training. Back when I was a young kit my brother taught me and he didn't use kid-gloves with me. I was impaled, cut and bruised almost every time. Once he nearly chopped my arm off. So, this is really nothing.

It's also not your fault. I got distracted by your… perfectness," he said with a long look towards her chest. Kira followed his eyes and blushed as she realized what had distracted him. "I should know better than to let my concentration slip like this," he added as she rushed to put her shirt back on.

The next interruption came a while later through the voice of her father who brought a tray with sandwiches and a pitcher with lemonade and glasses. He put everything on a table that was part of a sitting area close to the backdoor.

Jirou and Kira shared a look before they rushed over.

"Thank you, dad" she said and kissed his cheek while Jirou declined his head politely.

"Thank you, Mr. Yukimura."

The older man nodded in return before his look fell on the blood stain on Jirou's shirt and he frowned as he looked back to Kira. "Please be careful."

"Dad, these are just wooden swords what could be the worst to happen? Getting a splinter?" Kira said nervously as she tried to be dismissive while Jirou looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Mr. Yukimura's frown just deepened.

"Just be careful, ok?" he said again before he left.

"I'm so hungry!" Kira said as she sat down on the bench by the table and took a plate with a sandwich on it and handed it to Jirou before she took one for herself.

Jirou could only grin as he watched her taking a mighty bite out of it. She moaned almost filthily as she savoured the taste before she more or less inhaled the sandwich.

"Oh, god," she said startled as she laughed about herself. "I'm sorry… I'm just so…"

"hungry" Jirou supplied with a smile. He took a bite of his sandwich then as Kira nodded. "The more you use your Kitsune power the more energy you need," he said almost thoughtful. "Food gives you that energy back. That's why most stories about us are about food."

"Oh," Kira only said as she took another sandwich.

"You'll learn how to pace yourself with time as you learn to control your power," Jirou gave her an encouraging smile before he added, "Your father is a great chef. His sandwiches are brilliant."

Kira only giggled as he grabbed another one too. Mr. Yukimura had made enough to quell both their hunger most likely aware of Kira's sudden increased appetite that came with using Kitsune magic.

"Tell me something about yourself," Kira asked as she picked a slice of tomato from her third sandwich and put it in her mouth.

"What do you want to know?" Jirou asked as he filled their glasses with lemonade and handed her one before he helped himself to another sandwich.

"I don't know; maybe something about where you are from or things about your family. Are your parents Kitsunes too?"

He chuckled as he chewed a bite thinking about what to tell her.

"We were twenty-two siblings, two of every kind of Kitsune except Void and Celestial because Inari was the only prime one and back in the beginning there was no Void.

I'm the youngest and I was a bit of a straggler too, so everyone was particular excited when I finally arrived. I was also only the second male, hence my name, Jirou, which means second son. It also explains why loads of people believe that Kitsunes are only female.

We aren't really siblings, as in that we all have the same parents. We were all born to foxes, as foxes, but we got special abilities. Inari, who just sort of was there from the beginning, took us in. My fox-mother died during childbirth and I was in a bad shape too nevertheless my fox-father saw that I was more than just a fox and he brought me to Inari. The journey was long and hard for us and when we finally arrived I was more dead than alive but Inari nursed me back to health. She was my mother… well she still is. I never knew another than her. She raised us and taught us everything we needed to know about our magic.

Anyway, I spent my first couple of years in the shape of a fox, like it was common. I had beautiful black fur, according to Inari as dark as a night on new moon, which was the day I was born on.

I only know snippets of this time, things they have told me and others I think I remember; like sleeping in Inari's lap during meetings and stealing food of her plate every time Sushi was served. I love Sushi.

Those were good times. There was always someone around who put out the fires I literally and figuratively caused."

He smiled wistfully as he thought back to it.

"And what made you change?" Kira asked carefully; trying to hide behind her sandwich.

"I got captured and tortured by humans more than once as they tried to use my power for their gain. Then some of my siblings mocked me because I didn't kill my captors but waited for Inari to save me.

In return my tricks on them turned almost cruel to the point where they felt threatened. They tried to get rid of me, I beheaded one of my sisters, they cast me out and I turned my attention to the humans and their struggles with life and what joy it brought me.

By the time I turned a thousand years and the final test came closer I was already more Void than Fire. I failed the test to become celestial big time and took the plunge into darkness without a second thought.

So I became Void and fed of Chaos, Strife and Pain only."

"And then Mom summoned you"

"Yeah, and I slowly think it wasn't a bad thing beside the fact that I spent seventy years locked up in a glass jar in a magical tree." He leaned closer to her. "Do you want to know a secret?" he asked quietly and Kira looked at him with big eyes as she nodded. "Your mother is older than me," he whispered and Kira gasps in surprise.

"But aren't you a thousand years old?" she asked then.

"Actual I'm turning one thousand one hundred and eleven this year," he said with a grin. "I was born in the year 900 during the Heian period."

"But Mom said that she's around nine hundred years old!" Kira argued.

"Did she?" Jirou asked almost surprised. "She must have stopped counting then after she got her last tail.

She's the first born of my brother Taro, who is six hundred years older than me. She wasn't part of the inner circle anymore when I arrived. Hence she is at least one thousand two hundred years old because children leave the court when they get their first tail with one hundred.

I only saw her when she visited him occasionally as she lived outside of Inari's palace and I wasn't allowed outside till I got my first tail."

"Ooohh… wow…" Kira only gaped at him.

"Seems like she's a bit sensitive about her age. But anyway I'm one of the so called firstborns hence I'm stronger than her," he said and winked at her causing Kira to giggle.

"Kira," her father interrupted their conversation then and they looked towards him as he stepped through the door. "Your mother and I are leaving now," he said as he had their attention. "We'll be back around ten. I expect you to be gone by then."

He gave Jirou a hard look as he said that.

"Of course, sir. I've to be at the Sheriff's by ten anyway."

"Good," he said with a single nod. "We'll see you tonight," he said to Kira with a smile and she waved at him before he turned around and left.

Both Kira and Jirou sat quietly then as they listened to her parent's footsteps and then the front door falling shut. When they heard the engine of the car start Kira brushed a hand along Jirou's arm and when he looked towards her again she grinned.

"What?" he asked teasingly but Kira only leaned closer and brushed a kiss on his lips. Then her tongue slipped past them.

"I always thought sword fighting was done with actual swords."

Startled Kira pulled away from Jirou as the new voice was heard.

"Lydia" she gasped while Jirou turned around lazily, behind him stood not only Lydia but Scott and Isaac too. Both boys glared daggers at him. Scott even more then Isaac.

"I'm sorry that we're interrupting" Lydia sad with a knowing smile. "Your dad let us in when they were leaving just now."

"Of course he did" Jirou said with an unimpressed tone. "And what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see your sword training of course" Lydia said. "Where is the blood coming from?"

"I got distracted for a moment" Jirou said easily with a glance back towards Kira who ducked her head a bit.

He gave her a grin before he got up and stepped close to Scott. He didn't miss how the Werewolf shrunk back a bit as he leaned closer and invaded his personal space. A smirk came to his lips and he inhaled deeply, scenting the other boy.

"Jealous, Scott?" he asked amused as he took in the chemo signals Scott was emitting. Jealousy was the most dominant, than to Jirou's even bigger amusement, because he couldn't shed his nature, fear was strong too. It was slowly overwritten by anger though as Jirou trailed his nose along Scott's throat almost touching his skin.

"Stay away from me" Scott growled and pushed him off but Jirou only laughed and got closer again.

"Do you really think that you've a chance with her?" he asked quietly. "Have you never heard that foxes and wolves don't get along?"

Scott just stared at him while Jirou sent him a daring look. Though Isaac pushed him away this time.

"Back off, fox," he growled.

"Oh, the True Alpha got himself a bodyguard. How cute" Jirou chuckled while Isaac growled.

"It's ok" Scott tried to reassure the curly haired boy. "He's not worth it."

Isaac stepped back at that and Jirou scoffed still amused.

"Guys, please don't fight" Kira pleaded as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Don't worry, Kira," Lydia said clearly entertained by the whole interaction. "It's just a manly man thing. Fighting over who's the best. Next thing you know they're pulling out their dicks comparing the size."

Jirou laughed out loud at that and stepped away from Scott while the Werewolves just stared at Lydia.

To proof that he was the winner though, Jirou walked over to Kira and wrapped an arm around her waist before he kissed her on the lips. He saw Scott bristle out of the corner of his eyes and hummed in satisfaction.

They gave up on sword training then. Instead they all got comfortable in the living room. Kira provided snacks and drinks as they turned the evening into an impromptu movie night.

Shortly before ten p.m. everyone was leaving and while Scott and Isaac followed Lydia to her car Jirou stayed behind.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, ok?" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. Kira pulled back a bit to look at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked then and Jirou smirked.

"I did have other plans for after the sword training that didn't include hanging out with smelly Werewolves.

Besides don't you love the thrill of sneaking out at night?"

Kira only giggled and pulled him closer again for a kiss.

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked as he pulled away from her again.

Kira nodded still grinning and Jirou winked at her before he left. With a giddy little jump she closed the door and Jirou only chuckled as he got into the jeep.

On the way back to the Sheriff he passed the Yukimura's car on their way back home and he was pretty sure that they noticed him too; seeing how noticeable the Jeep was.

* * *

Fun fact: I know all names of Jirou's siblings and what kind of Kitsune they are… just in case... you know...

Please let me know what you think! :)


	18. Chaos 18

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's sticking around since the beginning and to all the new readers and to everyone else too. You're awesome! :)

Beta was done by my lovely Annebee. Now Enjoy!

* * *

*18*

Exactly an hour later he stood beneath Kira's window, freshly showered and dressed in some of the things he had acquired while he was shopping with Lydia. The Jeep was parked around the corner on the far end of the road; out of view of curious and/or resentful parents.

The only light he saw was in the living room so he threw a pebble he found in the flowerbed up against Kira's window.

Seconds later it opened and Kira looked out.

"Hey," he said with a wave and she smiled brightly. "You gonna jump?"

She nodded and slipped out. For a moment she sat on the windowsill, giving him a perfect view of her legs and up her skirt before she pushed herself away.

He caught her easily before she hit the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took a step back to counter her momentum.

"Hey," she said slowly and laid her arms around his neck. The kiss that followed seemed almost desperate and they had a hard time breaking apart.

Jirou put her carefully on her feet as she unwrapped her legs and took her hand.

"Let's go," he said quietly as he pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked as she followed him down the street.

"It's a surprise," he just said with a laugh.

"We aren't going to school again, are we?" she asked suspiciously as he opened the door of the Jeep for her.

"No! Or do you want to have more sex in school? If so I can surely think of something for Monday."

He grinned as Kira huffed good-naturedly and got in the Jeep.

* * *

Jirou easily found the way to the preserve and then up to the cliff that was overlooking Beacon Hills. He parked the Jeep not too close to the edge but close enough to be out from underneath the canopy.

It was a cloudless night and even though the town was shining brightly below them a couple of stars could be seen.

"It's beautiful" Kira said in awe as she looked over the city while Jirou climbed on the hood of the Jeep. He held out his hand for her and helped her up too. Reluctantly she followed him up, mindful of the paint, and crawled over to him. He leaned back against the windshield and she snuggled against him. Her head pillowed on his shoulder as they looked up towards the sky.

"Don't tell Stiles," he said then. "He'll flip if he finds out that we were lying on his baby."

Kira laughed and nodded her head.

"Next time I'll take you to a place where we can see all the stars," Jirou said wistfully as he counted them. The light from the city below made it hard for them to shine and only the brightest were seen.

"Oh, I thought next time we're going to steal the moon," Kira said with a giggle and he craned his neck to look at her.

"What?"

"Isn't that something Kitsunes do?" she asked slightly embarrassed and Jirou frowned.

"Oh, that… exaggeration through centuries of storytelling.

If I'm not mistaken it was your grandfather, Taro the Great, the most annoyed and stuck up Kitsune there is, who threatened a village with stealing the moon if they didn't do as he wanted. Then he strategically placed a cloud over the moon so that it wasn't seen for days. Of course the ignorant villagers panicked and not even a century later he was the moon-stealing Kitsune."

Kira laughed heartily making Jirou smile too.

"Do you have a name like this too?" she asked curiously.

"Well, according to your mother I've as many names as there are stories about me.

The most prominent are the Fallen Prince, which is a bit too Luciferish for my liking, and Flame of the West."

He lifted his hand up and let small flames dance around his fingers.

"I like that," Kira said. "Flame of the West"

She turned on her side and put her right leg over Jirou's who let the flames vanish with an abrupt shake of his hand before he laid a hand on her leg, trailing upwards underneath her skirt. She placed kisses on the underside of his jaw as it was the only place she could reach. A moan escaped her lips as he squeezed the flesh of her butt. Then his hand glided over it and along her leg again till his fingers brushed over her panties. She shifted her weight a bit with another quiet moan to get more of the feather light touches.

He grinned and grabbed her waist with both hands and with ease he lifted her up and settled her in his lap. She could feel his beginning hardness rub against her through the fabric of his jeans.

She moved her hips lightly, rubbing against him teasingly and he took in a sharp breath of air. In return he cupped one of her breasts with his hand, his thumb brushing over the erected nub he could feel through her shirt and thin bra. His other hand moved from her hip to her backside again while she claimed his mouth with hers.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and sat upright.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as he whined at the loss of contact.

"Hear what?" he finally asked as he took his hand away from her chest.

"This," Kira said as she listened into the night.

There was a faint rustling like the wind going through leaves but the trees around them didn't move a bit.

"It's the same noise we heard in school when Wood caught us," she said then and Jirou sat up a bit straighter listening too.

"That's Wood!" Jirou said almost excited. He grabbed her at the waist and lifted her away.

"Jirou!" Kira protested as he sat her down on the hood but he only hushed her as he slipped down.

"Where are you going?" she asked in an urgent whisper.

"I want to see what he's doing here," Jirou said distracted. He focused on the noise as he tried to locate Wood. Behind him Kira slipped down from the hood and walked to him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she only nodded understanding his silent question easily.

"This way," he said then and walked towards the line of trees.

They didn't need long to catch sight of Wood. The trees were moving along the way he was walking like they were caught in a strong wind. He was holding a lantern and the glow from the flare illuminated his face and a small vicinity around him.

They followed him deeper into the forest till they reached an, at least to Jirou, well known place.

"The Nemeton," he whispered as Wood stopped in front of the tree stump. He could feel Kira looking at him quickly before she turned back to watch their teacher.

"What is he doing?" she asked quietly as Wood started to chant.

He had put plants on the Nemeton, their roots spread out of the wood and standing out ghastly from the soil that still clung partly to them. Next to it laid the empty pots, some of the linen stripes Jirou had found in the pots earlier still dangled from them.

"It looks like he's trying to give back life to the Nemeton" he said still whispering.

"That's not good, is it?" she asked.

"No, not at all" Jirou turned to her then. "Imagine that the stump is a beacon ever since Stiles and the others did the sacrifice but when it starts to grow again it will be like a blazing flame. Every supernatural creature on the continent, maybe even half the world, will see it and without a proper pack like Talia Hale's, who protected this place for centuries, all will be lost."

Kira gasped and covered her mouth with her hand for a moment.

"We have to tell Scott!" she said then and Jirou nodded.

"Let's get back to the Jeep before he sees us," he suggested then and Kira was eager to follow.

* * *

"So, you're saying that Wood is the one who killed all these people?" Scott asked and Jirou sighed heavily. They had told them what they had seen last night, after Kira had requested a pack meeting first thing in the morning. They had gone over all the evidence Jirou had collected, again. Still Scott didn't believe them.

"I've been saying that something is up with this guy the whole time!"

"Still, just because he planted some seedlings on the Nemeton doesn't make him to a serial killer," Scott argued.

"And what were you doing in the preserve anyway?" Isaac asked. "You left with us last night."

"We wanted to have some fun, you cockblock," Jirou growled. "But that doesn't matter now. The fact is that Wood is planning something with the Nemeton and trust me you surely won't like it."

"Why should we believe you?" Scott asked in return. "Last time you told me about some weird plants it turned out to be just regular plants and you sicced Wood on me for two hours!"

"Are you still salty about this?" Jirou scoffed. "I saw what he did and I know what Tengus do." Isaac only huffed and shook his head while Scott looked not convinced at all. "Oh, for fuck's sake you don't have to believe me but at least believe Kira. She saw it too!"

Kira nodded her head but Scott looked equally doubtful at her.

"He was doing something. Something bad! I could feel it," she said in a serious tone that was rarely heard from her.

"I think we should at least consider it and check it out," Lydia said thoughtfully and turned everyone's attention to her. "You can't deny that something odd is going on."

She directed her look to Scott, holding his gaze for a long moment.

"But how can we be sure that it isn't actually him doing all the killing and just blaming an innocent for it?" Scott replied doubtful. "He killed before, he put Stiles in a coma. Why shouldn't he try to get out of here using magic?"

"You're a fool, McCall!" Jirou growled. "You've all the evidence that something supernatural is trying to cause havoc, eyewitnesses who can confirm that it is indeed Wood and still you're pretending to be blind and deaf for the real facts and think it was me?! I expected that you wouldn't believe me but Kira? Did she suddenly become unreliable because she's involved with me? Beside that even if I would want to get out I can't escape Inari either."

Scott just stared at him open mouthed and Jirou huffed in frustration.

"I'll show you that there is something wrong with Wood and that it isn't me, maybe that will persuade you."

"Jirou, wait," Kira tried as he turned around and started to leave.

"Stay with them. It's safer for you," he called over his shoulder before the front door of the McCall's home fell shut behind him.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	19. Chaos 19

A/N: Oh, I haz a sad now... this is the second last chapter! Only one more to go and then it's done. *happy sad*

Lovely Annebee did the beta again...

Slight warning... there might be some gore towards the end. Nevertheless... enjoy!

* * *

*19*

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to leave in a fit of rage and check out Wood's house alone without the pack or at least Kira as company, Jirou thought as he stood in the dark garden of Wood's home and watched the teacher do nothing but boring mundane things for hours already.

Something was tickling his leg, drawing his attention away from the window but when he looked down he couldn't see anything.

Wood continued studying the newspaper and Jirou sighed in boredom.

Cold evening air brushed over the skin of his belly as the hem of his shirt was lifted. He swatted at it without looking as Wood choose the moment to put the paper away.

There was a light touch at his lower back, that slowly moved upwards. It brushed over his shoulder and he tried to shake it off. Wood stretched his arms and got up and Jirou took a step back deeper into the shadows. He almost tripped as something held him in place and when he looked down he saw that a thick tendril of some kind of plant had wrapped itself around his leg up towards his torso.

He felt tickling on his chin and he brushed his hand over the tendril there and along his throat where he felt it too. He tried to wrap his fingers around it to pull it away but at the same time it pulled tight around his whole body.

He gasped as it cut off his airways and at the same time he tried to get a better hold of it.

The tip of the tendril slipped into his mouth. He grabbed it in panic but it slipped deeper in and he couldn't pull it out. The surface was slippery and his fingers couldn't get a good hold of it.

A slimy liquid started to ooze from the tip, filling his mouth. It tasted bitter on his tongue and made him gag at the same time as he tried to take in some air. It didn't help. He fell to his knees as black spots appeared in his vision. He tried to pull the tendril out of his mouth and away from his throat but it was in vain. A choked gasp for air escaped his throat as black closed in from all sides.

There wasn't anything he could do. The plant was choking him to death, cutting of his air supply easily and filling his mouth with slime.

He raised his eyes to the window again and there was Wood standing, watching him. His eyes were a whirlwind of black and he smirked satisfied as he watched Jirou struggle.

Then the world tilted to the side and the last Jirou saw before everything went black were big wings that appeared behind Wood's back.

* * *

The first sense that returned to him was smell. He could smell wet leaves and mushrooms. Then it was taste. Bitter and stinging. His mouth was full of it, making him gag and choke and heave as bile rose in his throat. He couldn't stop it. He was laying on his side, his cheek pressed into wet soil and he couldn't move his arms or legs. Panic rose with the bile as he desperately tried to move, to not choke on the contents of his stomach. It didn't work. And he vomited rather gracelessly on the ground right next to his face.

"Oh, that's disgusting, Mr. Stilinski, don't you think?" someone said above him. Then he was grabbed by the shoulders and lifted up into a kneeling position. He spit and took in gulps of air as his eyes finally snapped open only to heave again as he saw what he'd brought up the first time.

It was grayish green slime and it reminded him of the feeling of the tendril slipping into his mouth, oozing slime.

He coughed and spit out more slime only to realize that his arms were bound behind his back as he tried to wipe over his chin. He looked around still a bit dazed and saw that he was in a clearing. It was the Nemeton's. Not far off he could see the tree stump with the seedlings on top.

"Just a precaution" the bodiless voice said as he was pushed down till he was sitting on his calves. There was some rustling like wind going through tree leaves then Wood came into view as he stepped in front of him.

"What were you doing in my backyard, Mr. Stilinski?" Wood asked as he kneeled down in front of Jirou; carefully avoiding the sick. He grabbed his hair with one hand and bent his head back to have a better look at his face. Jirou groaned quietly as it put a strain on his neck.

"Answer me," Wood demanded more forceful then Jirou had ever heard him before.

"I was just admiring your plants," he said tightly.

"Oh, really?" Wood said with a surprisingly sarcastic undertone. "For someone who is not really interested in plants you spent an awful lot of time around them."

"It's something that runs in the family. A couple of my sisters are very into plants and nature in general."

He hissed as Wood pulled harder on his hair.

"Really? Oh, too bad that you won't see them again. You're exactly what I need. Young and healthy and so full of energy. The last piece that is missing."

"Last piece of what?" Jirou asked trying to distract Wood as he tried to wriggle his hands to loosen the bonds around his wrist.

He could feel that it was a thick rope; rough and braided from a couple strings that were at least not made of metal.

"Nothing that concerns you," Wood just said as he let go of Jirou's head and got up.

"Well, seeing that you're probably going to sacrifice me like all the others I think it does indeed concern me and I would at least like to know for what I'm about to die."

He concentrated his energy on his wrists as he tried to burn through the rope without Wood noticing.

"Ah, ever the curious one, aren't you, Mr. Stilinski?" Wood said as he walked up and down in front of him. "Didn't you find out when you snooped around the classroom, going through my drawers and disturbing my plants? You were suspicious from the first day we met, right? Why was that?"

"Because you're a bad guy and I've a feeling for those," Jirou said in a low voice and a smirk played on his lips.

"I'm not a bad guy!" Wood screamed as he whipped around with a glare. "Those people, humans," he said disdainful. "They are bad. They disturb nature, cut down trees and destroy everything in sight.

I'm just reclaiming what is ours. I'm helping the Nemeton to get back to health and guide all my brothers and sisters and every other creature here to get rid of the humans for all eternity."

At this a rustling in the trees surrounding them picked up. It sounded like a storm was coming but Jirou only scoffed at Wood's agitation.

"But you do realize that it would be very boring without them around, right? No one to worship you, to play tricks on, to tease and seduce. There are enough creatures who draw their energy from them. Chaos, strife, pain, love.

Most of us enjoy being around them and wouldn't appreciate it if you destroy them."

"Most of us?" Wood asked surprised.

"Yes, most of us," Jirou repeated as the rope fell away from his wrists. "Or did you think that in a school full of Werewolves, Banshees and other supernatural creatures I'm a mere human, Tengu?"

He got up from the ground slowly and with menacing grace as Wood took a step back. He let his aura come forth a bit and Wood gasped.

"You're a Kitsune!"

"Yes, you're quite quick-witted, right?" Jirou drawled lazily causing Wood to snarl. Then with a loud howl Jirou's aura burst forth and his hands lit up in flames. The orange red stood in stark contrast to the black and green of his Kitsune.

"A Firekitsune!" Wood screamed with a mixture of rage and startled surprise.

"I'm THE Firekitsune! Jirou, Flame of the West! Prince of the House Inari!" he shouted back over the rustling of the trees.

Wood looked shocked for a moment before he collected himself again and his face turned dark again.

"Why did you try to kill me? Twice!" Jirou asked a bit calmer. "First the poison and then Malia?"

"Your smell was all over the Nemeton! You defiled this sacred place."

"Because I was trapped there!" Jirou shouted but Wood ignored him as he continued, "You were snooping around and I couldn't have someone finding out before it was all done but that's why you survived both attempts" Wood snarled as suddenly wings spread from his back, his nose grew even longer and his face turned even redder "I know that it was a good decision to sacrifice you instead. You will give the Nemeton so much power back!"

"Didn't you listen? You really think you can beat me?"

For a short moment he flashed back to a couple of weeks ago when he said something similar shortly before he almost died on a cold school corridor floor.

"You might be Inari's whelp but I'm the King of this forest and the Nemeton is lending me its power," Wood yelled as roots shot out of the ground towards Jirou.

He jumped back to avoid getting impaled and the roots shot after him. He drew his sword and cut them away as they got too close but Wood only laughed.

Roots grabbed Jirou from behind, stronger and thicker than before and wrapped themselves around his torso and legs. They pulled tight and lifted him up from the ground as he tried to struggle.

Another one hit his hand and his sword vanished in smoke as he screamed in pain. Then he was slammed into the ground.

He groaned as he hit the hard earth of the clearing and the roots pulled tighter around him before he was lifted up again. He only barely avoided getting slammed down again as he managed to get his feet under him and held himself against the power of the roots. They caught fire then as he concentrated his power and it was easy for him to break away.

The fight became a blur then. Blood was dripping from a wound on Jirou's brow. It was caused by a thorn adorned tendril he couldn't avoid in time. The blood ran down his face and dripped onto the ground.

Wood was keeping his distant only directing the roots and tendrils and branches like a maestro directing an orchestra as they attacked Jirou again and again.

They came from all sides and as much as he hacked and slashed and chopped away from them with his sword he was still at a disadvantage without someone backing him up.

It didn't take long and he found himself on the ground, breathing hard and hurting all over while Wood laughed.

"Please, Inari" Jirou whispered while keeping an eye on Wood. "I know I've never been a good son. I've caused you so much pain that I never should have deserved this chance at redemption.

I know that part of the deal was his life for mine and mine for his but please, Inari, have mercy. Spare the boy, don't let Stiles die just because of my failures. I'll gladly give my life but don't take his, please.

I'm begging you."

He groaned and tried to move his head to see Wood. He was advancing with a spear formed out of roots in his hands and a grin on his face.

"Not so mighty anymore, are you Inari's child?" he laughed and Jirou closed his eyes as Wood raised his weapon.

Suddenly growling was heard and Jirou's eyes snapped open again. He saw a black shape tackle Wood to the ground and together they rolled a bit further away.

"Jirou, Jirou are you ok?"

He only groaned as feather light hands brushed over his back and head. He blinked his eyes trying to focus on the person kneeling next to him.

"Kira?" he asked quietly and she nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to help," she said matter of fact as she helped him to sit up. "Stiles called Scott. Jirou he's awake! And he's doing fine. He called and told us that you're in trouble.

Oh, I was so worried about you. I tried to persuade Scott to help looking for you but only Stiles managed to convince him that we had to help."

"When did he wake up?" Jirou only asked not really caring about Scott's dubious morals.

"I don't know exactly, an hour or so ago. He's a bit pissed that you took his Jeep but otherwise he's doing pretty good.

Oh, where have you been? The Sheriff has been looking for you since last night."

"Wood sort of kidnapped me," he said almost sheepishly. "We really should get away from here first though."

Isaac landed a few meters away from them, startling Kira, seconds later.

"Don't you think that we should help them?" Kira asked as they watched the fight between Wood, Scott, Isaac and surprisingly Derek.

"Nah, I think they're fine," Jirou said slightly amused as Isaac was tossed away again.

"So, Stiles is awake again?" Jirou continued. He turned his attention to Kira and watched her. She nodded and bit her lip. "You know that it means that I'll leave soon."

"I know," she said quietly. Tears were gathering in her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"Oh, little Lady." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "It's not the end. I'll visit you as often as possible if I'm allowed to live and if not, I'll watch over you from the afterlife. Promise."

"Don't say something like that," she said in a slightly choked voice. "I don't want you to die."

"Aww, thank you," he wrapped his other arm around her too and pulled her even closer. "Honestly, I don't want to die either. It's so much fun to be alive now, here with you."

She wanted to say more but he hushed her. The clearing had fallen silent and when they looked up they saw that Scott and Derek held Wood between them while Isaac kept his wings under control. One was clearly broken and both were ripped up badly with clunks of feathers missing and blood dripping to the ground.

The two Kitsunes got up and walked over slowly.

"Let me go," Wood growled and struggled to break free. The rustling of the leaves started to pick up again.

"No," Scott gripped him tighter. "Did you kill all those innocent people?"

Wood snarled loudly, "Innocent! Innocent?!"

"Answer him," Derek said while Isaac pressed Wood wings down. The Tengu howled in pain.

"Innocent! None of them were innocent. They kill my brethren, destroy the nature and they don't care about anything but themselves.

I'm doing us all a favour. That we can live in peace without having to hide."

He looked from Derek to Scott and then to Jirou, who rolled his eyes and Wood continued, "I've lived for centuries and never has it been as bad as now. They pollute the environment, they cut down trees and pave the ground just to make roads or another shopping mall. They take the animal's homes, the Tengu's homes just to burn them."

Jirou scoffed loudly as he shook his head.

"Oh, what do you know, Kitsune. For you everything revolves around food anyway," Wood snarled. "Your kind never cared about anything but your next meal."

"My kind has always cared about nature! But we also care about the humans. Maybe in a weird twisted way sometimes but we never wanted to see them gone."

"They deserve to be gone! And I'll make sure of it!" Wood screamed and a hurricane like rushing took hold of the trees around them. "I'll start with this town. They cut down the most majestic Nemeton in North America. They deserve to die for it. All of them."

Jirou sighed lightly and glanced shortly over to Kira before he drew his sword. Some blood was still dripping down his face and he wiped it away with his arm as he stepped closer to Wood.

"This is my town," Jirou growled, "and no one touches what is mine without my permission."

He gripped the handle of his sword a bit tighter and raised it slightly. There was fear in Woods eyes, Derek glared at him and Scott looked undecided. It was easy to push the sword through Wood's chest. The sound of the leaves reached a higher pitch even though the force of their movements lessened.

"What the hell!" Isaac shouted as he jumped back to avoid getting impaled too. He lost his balance and landed on the ground with the flaming sword centimeters above him. Derek and Scott jumped to the side too, letting go of Wood whose eyes flickered as he gasped in shock.

Jirou turned his sword in his hands making Wood groan then he pulled it out again. Wood's hands went up to the wound instantly, trying to stifle the blood that was flowing from the wound.

Isaac got up from the ground with a deathly look on his face and a growl but Scott held out his hand towards him to calm him down.

"Jirou… wait…" Scott started and put his other hand up to placate Jirou but he only hushed him as he changed the hold on the sword.

"Please, please don't" Wood begged and lifted his hands with his bloody palms out also trying to placate Jirou but he didn't show any compassion as he ran the sword through the Tengu's throat to shut him up. He pulled the sword out again and lifted it above his head. Wood whimpered both in pain and fear.

"No, don't!" Scott yelled as Jirou let his sword swing down. The flaming blade easily cut through the flesh and bones in Wood's neck then the teacher's head landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Instantly the clearing fell silent as the rustling of the trees stopped and only the heavy breathing of the pack was heard as they stared at the corpse. Jirou's sword vanished in smoke as he let it sizzle away.

The thumbing of footsteps roused them from their momentary paralysis then.

"Scott! Scott!" they could hear from afar and they turned towards the shouts only to see Stiles bursting out between the trees. The Sheriff and Lydia were right behind him. She was surprisingly fast despite the high heeled boots she was wearing.

Though, suddenly Jirou lost his balance as he received a hard shove from Scott.

"What the hell!" the Werewolf shouted as Jirou looked up to him in surprise. "You killed him!"

"Of course I did!" he yelled back. "He wanted to kill all humans!"

He got up again as Stiles, Lydia and the Sheriff reached them. Scott growled threateningly and stepped closer again but the Sheriff stepped between them.

"Hold on. What's going on?" he asked before he glanced at the dead teacher. "Besides the obvious, of course."

"It is the obvious!" Scott yelled. "He killed Wood!"

"Yes, I did!" Jirou yelled back again. "Because you would have just let him go after a 'stern' talking to but you don't understand. You can't talk sense into Tengus, once they set their minds on something. He would have come back and he would have tried again. Maybe more sneaky and you would have only noticed when it would have been too late!

He would have erased the whole town without thinking about the consequences. He would have killed everyone. Your friends, your family… just everyone living here.

So I did what had to be done and you wouldn't be able to do, to protect this town. To protect my friends," he sounded unsure of the last part and Scott huffed but Jirou saw Lydia nodding slightly and Kira beamed at him.

"So, Wood was the supernatural bad guy?" the Sheriff asked then. Reluctantly Scott nodded and to emphasize it the body of the teacher turned brown and fell apart into leaves that were carried away with a rustling sound on a non-existing breeze. Everyone watched in awe as the leaves flew away before turning into black ash that trickled to the ground again.

"I told you not to go alone after the bad guy," the Sheriff said when he turned back. Then his hand connected lightly with the back of Jirou's head.

"I didn't exactly go after him," he said sheepishly. "I just observed him for a while and then he kidnapped me."

Again the Sheriff's hand met the back of his head.

"You don't just observe dangerous supernatural beings either! Especially not alone," he looked around at everyone. His eyes lingered a bit longer on Stiles who just rolled his eyes in return. "Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded reluctantly agreeing with the Sheriff, even Derek who did so with a scowl.

"Good, now is anyone in need of medical attention?" the Sheriff asked next and he took in the blood that covered the Werewolves and Jirou but they all shook their heads.

The ringing of Kira's phone broke the following silence and she hastily pulled it out of her pocket to look at it.

"My Mom texted me," she said then. "She says that Jirou has to come to our house as soon as possible."

* * *

Ok, only one more chapter to go... :(

Please let me know what you think!


	20. Chaos 20

A/N: And here is the last chapter... I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read, fav, follow or review Chaos. It really means a lot! I knew, from the beginning, that it is a very tiny ship I sailed here and that it could never compete with the ocean liners so it's all the more joyful to see how many of you stopped by and gave love to Jirou and Kira, one way or another. Thank you all a lot for that! I really appreciate it *sends out virtual hugs*

I would also like to thank Annebee for being an awesome betareader and cheerleader and maybe the president of the Jirou fanclub? Haha... well, at least she knows how to feed him and keep him happy.

Please enjoy this last chapter.

~Lots of love, Ailuk

* * *

*20*

They had made sure that every trace of Wood's magic had been gone before they piled into Derek's car and the police cruiser to get to the Yukimura's home. The seedlings on the Nemeton had turned brown just like Wood and it seemed like he had used most of the energy the Nemeton had received from the sacrifices for the fight with Jirou and the Werewolves.

But now that Jirou stood in front of the house the urge to flee was almost overwhelming him. He could feel that Inari was waiting for him but he still didn't know if he had done it right or wrong.

Only Kira grabbing his hand and gently pulling him along got him to move again while the rest of them already waited at the door.

Mr. Yukimura opened the door for them. He was visibly surprised to see so many people there. Nevertheless he led them through the house towards the backyard.

Noshiko was there and so was Inari. They sat on the ground beneath a huge plane tree, sipping tea and were in deep conversation.

The pack and Jirou stopped in a respectable distance and waited while Mr. Yukimura walked over and quietly announced them.

Inari smiled kindly at them before she motioned for Jirou to come closer. Hesitantly he walked over and stopped in front of her.

"Jirou" she said. Her voice enveloped him in warmth and he closed his eyes for a second. She studied him. The blood that still covered his face slowly flaked away now that it had dried and the bruises were slowly fading.

"It's time to leave now, my son," she continued as she rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm very proud of you. You did well."

"Thank you, mother," he bowed his head lightly as he accepted her praise. "I'd like to say good bye to my friends before we leave though."

"Of course," she said with the same kind smile she had given the pack. Jirou nodded gladly before he turned around and walked back to them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Sheriff slowly walking over to Inari, Noshiko and Mr. Yukimura.

Derek and Isaac stood a bit off to the side seemingly not that interested in a big good bye scene so he went to them first. Derek was scowling at him like usual and Jirou smirked lightly.

"I'm sorry that I'm leaving so soon but you'll surely find someone else whose throat you can rip out… with your teeth."

He patted Derek's upper arm trying to seem consoling before he turned to Isaac though he saw Derek's scowl deepening as he curled his upper lip slightly back in a growl.

"Glad to see me gone, right?" Jirou said to Isaac who tried to mimic Derek's angry look. "Though, it was nice to meet you and your devil-may-care attitude."

Isaac only huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest but he couldn't stop the little smile that played on his lips.

"On second try and without the flies you aren't that insufferable either. Just an annoying pain in the ass," Isaac said with a smirk and Jirou laughed out loud before he walked over to the others.

Though, half way between Scott and Isaac the fox spirit turned around again and added, "Congrats on finally boning Allison, by the way!"

He said it loud and clear and with a wink towards Isaac whose eyes widened almost comically and as Jirou turned back again he saw Scott's slack jawed expression. He couldn't hide the grin as he stopped in front of Scott.

"Oh, you didn't know," he said with innocent surprise and he clearly heard Kira's giggling. He glanced to her quickly before turning his attention back to Scott.

"I know that we're probably never going to be best friends but at least try to be a good friend for Stiles, ok?" Jirou said and patted Scott's arm like he'd done with Derek. "And please tell your Mom that I'm sorry that I couldn't say good bye to her personally and thank her for helping me even if she hadn't needed to."

Scott nodded almost dumbfounded and Jirou gave him an honest smile before he moved away. He lightly and quickly hit Stiles chest with the palm of his hand a couple of times as he walked past him and gave him a wink but he didn't say anything to him. Instead he stepped in front of Lydia.

"Thank you for being on my side," he said as he took her hand before he bowed deeply and brushed his lips over the soft skin. She giggled lightly and he grinned up at her. "I hope your plan proves to be successful."

"Me too," she said. "Thank you for your help too."

She pressed a light kiss on his cheek as he straightened up again and he was sure that he heard at least Scott gasp.

"My pleasure. Please tell Allison that I'm sorry that I didn't meet with her again. I'll make up for it later."

Lydia nodded and he declined his head lightly again before he let go of her hand.

He sighed deeply as he stopped in front of Kira then. She glanced up at him, biting her lip nervously.

"I'm going to miss you," she said boldly then as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh, my little lady," Jirou said quietly. He opened his arms for her and she easily leaned into him as he hugged her close. "I'm going to miss you too."

He rested his cheek on the crown of her head facing away from the others and felt her shake as she tried to hold back the tears.

"We're going to meet again, I promise. I'll do everything I can to see you again," he said then. "And soon. It won't be long."

"Really?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, really. I'm swearing on Inari's ten tails."

She laughed lightly at that.

"That's pretty bold."

"Not really. I only swear on her tails when I know that I can keep my oath" he said with a content smile. "Is your Mom watching?" he asked then as he pulled Kira a bit away from himself.

"Uhm… yes, why?" Kira said as she peeked around him and saw her mother standing with Inari watching them.

"Great," Jirou only said as he took a step to the side, doing a half turn taking her with him as he bent down while at the same time he lifted Kira's chin up with two fingers before he pressed a kiss to her lips. Kira widened her eyes for a moment before she gave into it.

A slight crackle of fox fire danced around them as his tongue slipped into her mouth for a moment and as they pulled away from each other little lightning bolts jumped between their lips till they were too far apart. He smirked at her as Kira blushed a deep red.

"Thanks," he winked at her as he felt the indignant waves of anger that were coming from Noshiko. He let his hand trail down her arm and squeezed her hand lightly before he let go of her and walked over towards Stiles.

"Hey, kid," Jirou said and pulled him slightly away from Scott and Lydia. He looked at him and it was, even for him, weird; like he was looking in the mirror even so Stiles looked definitively better and less bloody then him. "There are some things I need to tell you before I leave.

First, Roscoe has an appointment at the shop on Thursday for a thorough check-up. It's already paid for as far as the mechanic could tell on what has to be done. If you need more money try your old secret hiding place where you kept your firecrackers. If you need money at all, take a look there."

Stiles just stared at him slightly slack-jawed and nodded.

"Second, thank you for the awesome body but seriously try not to hide it anymore beneath layers of fabric. The girls seriously dig it, especially Lydia and they surely would be very thankful if they could see more of it.

This gets me to the most important point. Get your shit together and ask her out finally! She more than likes you too and you would be perfect together. So take your chance; I promise that you won't be disappointed.

Also, you might want to stay away from this Werecoyote Maria for a while. She might be a bit pissed at you, us… me.

And could you look out for Kira, please? She probably will be a bit awkward around you because we had a lot of fun but I just need to know that she's safe and part of your pack."

He grabbed Stiles then and hugged him tightly. It took Stiles a moment to return the hug but then he squeezed him as tightly too.

"Of course," Stiles said quietly.

"Thank you," Jirou said as he pulled away again only to put his hands left and right of Stiles face to look straight at him. "If you ever need help, no matter what, just call for me and I'll be here again, ok?"

Stiles nodded as best as he could and Jirou grinned at him in delight before he let him go.

"Take care!" he said at last before he turned around and started to walk away.

"Jirou, wait!" Stiles said quietly then and Jirou turned back to him with a questioning look. "The disease," he continued quietly, "my Mom had. Do I… do I…"

He didn't finish the sentence and Jirou let out a breath and turned his head away as Stiles looked at him with sad eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts before he turned back to Stiles.

"Yes, even so I exaggerated it. It was there and you would have gotten sick sooner or later."

Stiles took in a breath that almost sounded like a sob and his eyes filled with tears as Jirou stepped closer once more and put his hands on Stiles face again to hold his gaze steady.

"But listen to me, kid. I'm Inari's son, I'm over a thousand years old and I've enough fox magic to heal bodies.

And that's what I did. I healed you even before you took the scan because you're special.

You aren't just human, you're more than that. You've a spark and me possessing you lit this spark to a fire. You very well could be part Kitsune now.

That's why I possessed you and not Allison. You're unique." He grabbed Stiles a bit tighter. "Do you understand that? You don't have the disease anymore, you won't get sick!" Once more he wrapped Stiles in a tight hug "I'm sorry for what I did to you, for what I put you through.

But now we're both stronger and better," he lowered his already quiet voice to a whisper, "maybe we can rule the world together some day."

He chuckled lightly as he pulled away. There was a hint of mischief in Stiles' eyes too and a grin on his face.

"Farewell for now, kid. We'll surely see each other again."

"Of course, you want to see Kira again, right?" Stiles said teasingly, in a better mood than before.

"See, touch, kiss," Jirou said easily as he looked towards Kira and winked at her then he held up his fist for Stiles, who bumped it easily. "Laters!" he said joyful and turned around.

He walked to Inari who was waiting patiently for him. On his way he nodded politely towards Noshiko who nodded back a bit forced, Mr. Yukimura shook his head lightly as he looked at him but there was also a slight smile playing on his lips. Jirou gave him a knowing little smirk before he stopped in front of the Sheriff.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home and being part of your life for a while. I'd also like to thank you for not shooting me first chance you got."

He put his hands together, palm against palm, in front of his chest and bowed deeply before the Sheriff who looked slightly awkward.

"It's ok, kiddo," he said and scratched the back of his neck. "I have to thank you," he said then towards Inari, "that you took care of Stiles and helped him heal again."

Inari declined her head slightly, "I just righted what was done wrong. I'm sorry that my son caused you grieve and we're still in your debt but I'm sure Jirou will gladly pay it off in whatever way it is needed."

"Of course," he said immediately. There was humbleness in his voice that never had been there before and Inari looked at him with satisfaction in her eyes. He gave the Sheriff an almost apologetic smile before he stepped to Inari.

She put her hand on his shoulder as he stopped next to her and turned around to face the pack. With a smile he waved at them one last time before he and Inari dissolved in glowing light.

*Fin*

* * *

And that's it... honestly I'm sad that it's over but I'm also happy that I've done it. I posted a whole story. Weheee... please let me know what you thought of this chapter or the whole story or both! That would be really great.


End file.
